Digimon: War of Hope
by MilesADChipmunk
Summary: AU - there is a war between human and Digimon that's lasting for over 10 years since. Yet one boy who got hope who can ending the war, when he's somehow reunited from his lost memory. Yet he stumble upon a group called Resistance, so that they can stop the war, so that peace will restore from both human and Digimon. Can a boy stop ending the war? Or its game over for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

**I haven't done any Digimon for a very long time since I was focus on other story. Yet, I am focusing on this new story that keeping inside my mind for very long time since then for, I don't months or year since then. Anyway, I'd hope that you will find it very interesting on this story.**

Prologue:

"_There has been mid-tail crisis what happened in Highton View Terrace_," a new reporter quickly said out in front of the views, _"where two giant monsters that appears from nowhere, are fighting each other in unknown reason, when multiple people are quickly evacuated since what happened that last night is remain unknown-"_

"_-a witness did say that something happened in the sky, when this unknown giant egg have appear from nowhere,"_ said another new reporter, _"when this strange parrot-like creature have just emerge out from the city and cause several multiple havoc across several apartment with strange- thunderbolt that's shoot out from its head-"_

"_-military complain quickly alerted all civilians quickly come out from their home apartment, since what happen last night that cause massive building destruction,"_ said another, but different new reporter in USA, _"Imagine that they show what to appear to be a parrot-like creature. According to scientist in japan, that it is wasn't a top-secret project and yet it wasn't part of amusement fair display, nor making a new latest Japanese film-"_

"_-many people have got serious injuries, while taken to the hospital, while the military soldiers are doing what they can stop that creature,"_ said a different new reporter in UK distance, who have a male voice. _"According to the Prime Minister in Japan that he have no idea what they'd up against, clearly they'd believe it is an invasion threat by sending a protype against his fellow country. According to other ministers across every nation in every country, that they didn't built any protype nor making any of this-"_

"_-Japanese Emperor of Japan, Akihito, have no idea what happen in Highton View Terrace,"_ said another different new reporter in Australian accent, _"since that strange parrot-like creature that appear from the sky and yet, according to the witness that there is another unknown monster who appear to be an orange dinosaur or some-kind when-"_

"_-two of them fought against each other in unknown reason,"_ American new reporter continually said. _"Yet, many soldiers have watch the showdown battle to see who is the victors, while they'd keep on firing to make those monsters downs-"_

"_-although, the weapons has no effort on them,"_ said the first reporter, who happen to be a Japanese new reporter. _"Bullets and missiles have no easily effort on them, not even air strike couldn't strike down as well, while the unknown creature are continually fighting on them to see who the victor is. Until, a dinosaur have somehow lost, but it reappear again in stage of victorious, when two of them use a powerful moves on them and both of them cause into a million pixel, when after this strange unknown white light that appear from nowhere, yet, in the following day, two of them are nowhere to be site, except when they found a strange, unknown fluid, when our scientist to verified to know what it is, until-"_

"_-they'd give us the result to know the strange fluid when the solider founded and contained for quickest exam,"_ the British new reporter again. _"It is-"_

"_\- cyber composing digital liquid, was also known as 'Digi-fluid,'_ this time a male Russian news reporter said in. _"Yet, they give us the name called Digi-creature or another reference term known as 'Digital Monster or in shorter version known as-"_

"_-Digimon,"_ a Japanese new reporter quickly said. _"That is the name they'd called them. Digimon. Yet the entire world leader are step forward and help in our country since they are now dealing with those creatures which it is now called Digimon."_

"_President George Bush quickly said that we must make an alliance,"_ said a female USA new reporter about their nation President of an America. _"Since he learn those 'Digimon' have cause havoc and yet total destruction for the death and injuries of civilians in Nation Japan was pure chaotic."_

"_Prime Minister John Major said to us that we are prepare something like we have never seen before,"_ UK news reporter said to the viewer. _"He said that this new threat we never witness anything like this since they'd two strange creature were called 'Digimon' reference term knowns Digital carbon-matter life form from another place and another world, that we're making a full scale war against nothing we're never expected before in all human history."_

"_Our Russia Leader, Mikhail Gorbachev said to us that our country are prepare for diametric crisis since two unknown creatures appear from nowhere in Japan causing havoc and destruction,"_ said a Russian new reporter. _"That our beloved people are now supporting the National Japan, yet our country are now facing full scale against these Digimon that one day from our greatest leader that those Digimon will step foot to our mother country."_

"_Our President of China, Yang Shangkun,"_ this time a Chinese new report said. _"That our nation in China will support the outcome since what happen in Japan, when the President of China said that 'we will do everything to protect our home from this mystery threat called 'Digimon.' Our people will make sure this unknown threat, who would dare opposing in Great Nation of China, that we have no further choice to declare war on these 'Digimon' for the threat of our home and our people."_

"_-all Nation Leaders across the world have decide that we declare war on those Digimon, yet according to Nation Complain that we won't take any negotiation on them since what happened that we announce that we are declaring war against those Digimon,"_ said a USA news reporter. _"That the people of Earth have been war on Digimon – Digital Monster."_

* * *

Until the war have finally begin when human and Digimon have declare war since what happen in Japan in Highton View Terrace, when every counties fought few Digimon have enter their world, causing havoc and small destruction in every cities and cause few people are in serious injuries, when they taught how to evaluate in safe priory, in case there's any Digimon who seek to come out from the sky. Tanks and air support did what they could to stop them, yet they did to expose and capture their small remnant of 'data' from what they called them. And also capture or expose smaller Digimon for their research to unlock the secret about Digimon and how they're changing into different shape and sizes as well. They'd even wrote books in well-earn publish so that all generations to understand the value of Digimon and how they enter and what levels they'd selected since then.

Now the war between human and Digimon that lasting for over 10 years since what happen in Highton View Terrace, without making a single contract to them nor making a negotiation on them nor making friends at all, since the laws was settle across every cites in the entire world, including future successor of Prime Ministers and Presidents now knowing about the threat have unleashed their world. The war is now a nightmare to them.

Is there any hope to stop the inferno menaces? And yet, is there any hope to bring peace between human and Digimon? Is there anyone who can stop this matter? Knowing there is hope in one single boy, who will ending the war.

* * *

**I know it is a short story, but this is just a prologue of the event. From though who is a Digimon fan for a very long time, let see if you remember in Digimon story. Do you remember Digimon: The Movies where young Tai and young Kari met Koromon and then into Agumon and Greymon and yet facing their first encountered Parrotmon? Well, in truth that I have no idea what year they'd set in before 1999 when the chosen seven - before the eight turn up - become DigiDestiends. Yet, I have no idea what years is set like late 80's like 89 or in 90's but this is just a Fanfiction story that's all.**

**Anyway, this is just a prologue on the story that the next one is going to be a while, about a boy who got hope. And please don't judge nor critic on my writing, look at my profile, thanks you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

**Hello, and this is chapter, which it took me a day to do so. Knowing in my time that I took me a while to think carefully on the story and chapters as well. Yet it does take make a while to do, which it is true of course. Now this story will make you interesting by the minutes.**

***The Digimon Character from original and 02 have got Japanese name for example, Takeru in Jap but in Dub called TK. As for Hikari in Jap but in Dub call Kari. This chapter got Japanese name from Japanese base type version in Digimon.**

Chapter 1: One boy

In the year 2005, the war is still continually raging on for the 10 years since then what happen in Nation Japan. In facts, lots of thing have happen since what happen, when few Digimon have appear and destroy few national landmark and home. In Russia, few Digimon have turn up and destroy dozen of building, and cause lots of injuries on civilians, when military soldiers quickly shot them including air force and tanks as well, yet they'd manage destroy at least 4 of them, and manage to capture some smaller Digimon for further research to understand more about them in top secret experiments. In China, same as happened, when few more Digimon have arrive and cause rampage, when every soldiers who fought to the end, including air force and tanks as well, yet they'd manage to destroy them all, at least few of them, when they were capture as prisoners to continually further research about them. In Africa, few Digimon have also appear in each separate place, when every military fought hard and eliminate them, but only few remain for research. In UK, the same, yet they'd almost destroyed Buckingham Palace along with 10 Downing Street, Big Ben, yet they'd encountered few Digimon and use them for research when they capture them.

France, Spain, Portugal, Germany and many countries against them for the past 10 years since then, including America as well, when many more Digimon came in different places and cause havoc and chaos across nation around the world. The battle is getting harder and harder in each years since them. Many countries are losing many firepower and weapons, yet several countries have develop a powerful weapons, when they extract Bio-DNA from a single Digimon data-cell to create a weapons that they will win the war so quickly. They'd created a weapon called Anti-Digi Blaster that contain every single biodata on Digimon and shot it in quickly second. In fact, all countries got their weapons and used against them once and for all.

The war is a bloodlust and heap of loss since what happened, knowing what happened in the past in Nation Japan have draw the human race, engage into war with unknown logical new life form that appear from nowhere from the sky and yet new discovery take place on them, when few Digimon emerge from below the city that's shape like a circle, yet the expert call them Portal or 'Digi-portal' to allow Digimon to go in and out in three-pathway dimension that travel in quicker second.

Many people from younger generations have been recruited to join the free nation called DATS Squad in each nation across world to destroy or capture Digimon and how to understand to learn more about Digimon being as well. Yet some of them refuse to join as well. The war is now madness and heap of chaotic since what happened over 10 years ago when its started in Nation Japan, thanks two unknown Digimon appear from nowhere and cause a fight since then.

Many experts are trying to figure it out to know why they started in their home in unknown reason, they try so many theory and understandable solution, yet, they try every singles theory have prove to be failed for the last 10 years and more since then.

Yet, they did wrote down in books, cartoon anime and game, which it is now a world popular across evert nations to understand more about Digimon and how Digimon came to be since then. Why they comes to the human world? Are they make war of them? Or they are making fun them as well? Knowing every expert and theories have failed to understand the solution to know why two of them show up in the first place and since the beginning as well. There's too much question and understand the solution to all matter. Yet, soon, there's going to be an anniversary how human and Digimon fought against each other's and yet remembrance their fallen sacrifice hero will be remember since what happened in the past must honour their fallen legacy for good.

Is there any hope who can stop the war itself?

* * *

One of the local area in Odaiba was located in Nation Japan, where one of the local apartments in the flat department, third floor up, number 20, where a one local boy is continually fast asleep in his bed with a blue cover with single hair and hand sticking out from the main cover that he is trying to get some sleep. When suddenly a digital alarm clock is ringing-buzzing out to him and it say 7:00 AM, when he moan out from his sleep that's make him annoy, when he use his arm and hand to reach toward his own digital alarm clock, if he can find from it with his shut eyes.

He try to find it, but only with a sense of touch to know where his alarm clock went. Yet the buzzing is getting stronger that make him really annoy him, when he quickly blot his eyes open, and quickly rose him up and quickly press a snooze button from his rectangular digital alarm clock, who revealed a boy in his teen with short blond hair with blue eyes wearing green button-up pyjamas. He quickly stretch himself from his long time since what happen last night from his long term homework in school to study more about Digimon along with Math and everything as well and yet quickly starching his hair and rubbing his eyes as well and got out from his bed and put on his blue slippers and heading toward a bedroom door and open a door in sideways and heading toward a bathroom for his personal business attending.

A boy name is Takeru Takaishi, who is fourteen years old who live with his mum for very long time since then, who love in a very small flat apartment with a kitchen, living room, the dining room, a bathroom and lastly two separate bedrooms for and his mum as well.

Once Takeru got out from the bathroom and entering toward the kitchen and make his own breakfast, until he stumble upon a note in clear white piece of paper with his mum handwriting, when she's wrote down to him:

'_Takeru,_

_I already left early in the morning, that I already finish my report session for my upcoming journal. I won't be back until 11PM at night._

_I'll see you soon, honey,_

_I love you,_

_mum_

_X'_

Once he look at her note, knowing she won't be late since the upcoming war between human and Digimon for over 10 years since he'd keep watching on the new, when another Digimon have appear in Argentina since last week. Of course, his mum is a journalist report, but she still care for the family ever since. He place the note down and start making his own breakfast.

After more than 10 minutes, since he's just finishing eating his breakfast and already wash his face and brushes his teeth as well. Yet he put on his school uniform in white shirt that he's already button-up with green jacket, blue tie, green jeans, white socks and brown sole trainers he's already today. He already got out his own lunch from a fridge since he made himself, knowing his mum is still busying in new reporter session. Once he's ready and look at clock on the wall stand and it said quarter to eight, when he is heading toward the door, garb his own key and putting his own watch in clear silver colour with digital numbers on it, and open the door and walk out and then closed and heading toward the main lift, when suddenly from his surprise when he saw two of his flatmate who above up where he live now.

"Morning Miyako, morning Iori," Takeru greet them that he know for quite while since he return to Odaiba since then.

"Morning Takeru," Miyako said to him, who is 15 years old with long lavender hair with large glasses, wearing the same uniform like Takeru with blue scarf with long white sock and brown shoes.

"Morning Takeru," Cody said to him as well who is 11 years old with shot brown hair with green eyes, wearing different set of clothing in white long top with ocean wave pattern that lower from his top and side with dark purple jean and dark grey and white trainers he's wearing today session.

"Ready to go?" Miyako said to him, so that they won't be late for school.

"Absolutely," Takeru said to them, when he's entering the left with Miyako and Iori.

"Let's hope so, otherwise we will encounter those Digimon again," Iori said to them as a reminder.

"Yeah, I know," Miyako agree on him, when the left door are closing. "Unlike what happened two weeks ago when five Digimon appear from nowhere and cause a small wreckage and yet cause major damage as well."

What Miyako mean that two week ago, there is another Digimon site report that located that near toward Odaiba, where all residence are to be stay indoor as soon as possible, when five Digimon appear can cause some wreckage and damage, when few military squads comes along with very powerful weapons since it was created and fashion several years ago during the announcement, when they used it against and manage to 'killed' them but only three of them they got, yet one capture and yet the last one make a quick retreat inside the same portal that's shape like a circle for its narrow escape. Yet mission is now complete when people are cheering for them. Takeru knows what happened two weeks ago since he saw it on the news, yet, something trigger inside his mind that he is not sure why, knowing Digimon are the one who caused it since what happen years ago, but deep down inside his body, that something trigger him that he is not sure why, knowing Digimon are the enemy. But what was it that something trigger him to make him feel guilt and despair? That he is not sure why. Yet why he got guilt and despair at the same time? It doesn't make any sense at all. But still, he's happy with his friends that he know them for quite some time, including his brother Yamato and his close friend Hikari.

Once the left stop at the bottom of the floor, when the door are now open, when three of them are heading out from the flat apartment and heading toward school, yet once they outside the main flat apartment, when, several military patrols are standing guard with anti-digital blaster since it was fashion and develop several years by one man who create a powerful that will win the war so quickly. Knowing this will turn the table to all Digimon bio-life form. The sky is pretty clear today in clear blue sky with white colour, knowing today would be a better day, but many patrols are standing clear to make sure that no Digimon can't go through this section since what happen two weeks and day before as well.

Takeru look at them, knowing their job is to protect the people and their home as well. Yet watching those blasters giving him a shive down across his spine since it was developed, knowing this weapon is monster from what he think, yet, he know today is going to be great for him. Once he along with Miyako and Iori are still continually heading toward school about more than 5 minutes to get, where suddenly a voice quickly said to them.

"Takeru, Miyako, Iori!" as the three of them look their behind and see a same age to compare to Takeru with brunette hair colour with brown eyes colour, light skin and wearing the same school uniform like Miyako with school brown leather bag with her, when she quickly run toward them.

"Oh, morning Hikari," Miyako said to her.

"Good morning to you, Miyako," Hikari greet her as well, when she's stop by. "Any good morning to you too, Takeru."

"Oh, yeah, good morning to you to, Hikari," Takeru greet her back as well. Yet he look at her, knowing she is glorious and very cute girl from what he look at her. Knowing he got a personal crush on her for the time being.

"Shall we get going?" Hikari said to them. "We don't want to be late for school."

"Oh, right," Miyako said to her. "Well, lets hope our teacher don't yell at us for the time being," she's joking with them, when all four of them are heading toward the school, before they will get there in time.

As the four of them are continually heading toward the school, when Takeru ask Hikari, knowing the two of them are such a very good friend to them when he back Odaiba when he was 11 years old, when he met Hikari in the same class, yet the two of them are becoming good friend and yet great couple of them without getting alert from fellow classmate such as boys and girls as well. That some fellow classmate thinking that both of them are cute and quite looking from what they say about them as well.

"Oh, by the Hikari," he said to her. "How is your brother doing at DATS camping?"

"Oh, he's fine," she replied to him. "He's doing well in next advance of training to study more about Digimon and learn how to fire a weapon as well. In fact, how is your brother, Yamato, correct?" Takeru nod to her, that he got a brother. "How did he well in DATS camping as well?"

"Not much," he replied to her. "But exact the same way like your brother did, that he want to go, yet he and your brother are both in the same camp to understand more about Digimon."

What Takeru mean that his brother, Yamato, want to go there to understand more about Digimon and how to fight them as well, when they were recruited in DATS Camp. DATS Camp is where all children are willingly to sign as a recruit to stop Digimon for threating their hometown and cause massive damage as well. Its stand for Digital Accident Tactics Squad to stop Digimon for entering their world, while DATS have take care on them with powerful blaster that it was develop years ago. And super effective on them as well, hoping it will win the war for good.

"Tell me about it," Hikari laugh out, with a friendly smile to him. "Yet, I got a letter from my brother this morning that he going home for a few bit, before he's return back to the camp."

"That is very exciting new, Hikari," Miyako is very please to hear from her. That's Taichi is coming home. "I'm sure that you have tons of question about how to combat and how to use that weapon. That would be so cool to master it. But, I can't, you know helping my dad working in a shop that's all. I hope I don't mind you come around to see your brother is that alright to you?"

"Sure, I don't mind at all," Hikari happily don't mind at all from what Miyako said to her. "But go easy on him, since he got back, okay?"

"Sure thing," said Miyako, when she look at Takeru. "Oh, by the way Takeru? Any idea when your brother coming back?"

"I'm not sure," he replied to her. "There is no letter to let me known he's going back to see me and my mum or dad as well."

"Well, I'm sure that your brother will turn up eventually," Miyako said to him, while they continually walking on foot toward school. "So Inoi, did you have plan to go toward the camping?"

"Actually, no," Inoi said to her.

"How come?"

"It not my thing to join them, to understand more about Digimon," he explain to her and his friends as well. "The violence, the cruel, seeing so many Digimon got blasted by those newer weapons since it was release years ago. And how to combat them, to understand the weakness on Digimon matter. That's why, I'd refuse to go there."

"Well, since it is your choice," Miyako understood from him. "It's your choice, so that I won't change your mind."

"Thanks," Inoi thanking them. While the four of them are heading toward school.

After take about 10 minutes and it is nearly ten to eight, when they arrive at Odaiba Middle and High School, when all students are attending toward the same school, yet armed force are keeping a watchful lookout against any hidden Digimon that are lurking within the trees along with brushes and litters as well. Once the four of them are heading toward the same school, when they got halt, by a same age of Takeru and Hikari with fizzy burgundy hair, tanned colour with dark brown eyes, wearing different set of uniform to compare Takeru, when they'd about to go in,

"Halt," he said to them.

"Oh, Daisuke," Miyako said to him, who happened to be Daisuke Motomiya. "What's now?"

Daisuke who happen to be a same age as Takeru, that he's already join DATS squad, yet his position is junior ranks, in fact there, different sets of ranking in DATS such as Junior, Advance, Pro and Elite. Yet Daisuke is still a junior rank, yet he's still got lots more worry before he will achieve in Advance-level to understand more about Digimon, if, he pass the test in certain level. That he is wearing a different set of uniform in light blue-and-white consists jacket in half-sleeve, with light blue jumpsuit with partially white-collar underneath, a light grey belt and white-and-light blue high boots.

"Paper, please," he ask them to see their paper.

"Really?" Miyako rose her eyebrow in front of him. "Paper, that all you going to say."

"Aw, come on," Daisuke whine at her. "It is my job to make sure you got paper so that I can enter in, to make sure there is no fakery."

"Right?" Miyako is not uncomfortable from what he said. "Like the last time, when you not allow one student, believing it is a fake name. Serious Daisuke, if you want to achieve Advance-level, so that you can understand to know more about Digimon. Did you read everything about them?"

Until Daisuke is getting pretty annoy with her, yet his tension is getting worst when he said to her, "Just show me, your ID please, otherwise, I will have no choice to report to you at once."

"Fine," Miyako quickly got her ID and show it to him. "Here, now can we go in. Otherwise we will be late for sure."

"Okay, okay, calm down," Daisuke said to her. "Just doing my job that's all. Sheesh, you always such a grouchly, today, aren't you?"

Daisuke look at Miyako's ID, when he quickly allow her in, when Inoi got his own ID, when he got in as well, and next Hikari turn and she too got in as well, when finally Takeru turn when he got his own ID as well, when Daisuke said to him.

"Oh dear," he said to him.

"Why, what's wrong?" Takeru ask him to know what's wrong.

"Oh, just a little teeny-problem that you ID card is a fake, so I'd suggest that you will return back home and get your original," he said to him.

"But this is new ID since I got enrol in advance next class," Takeru said to him. "There is no mistake from what you look at it. Besides, I think you are very jealous when I hanging around with Hikari, right?"

"Listen," Daisuke said to him, that his face is slight blush on him. "Ever since I join the DATS so the I can impressive on Hikari, hoping she will fall out with me, well, not all the time since then. But this is my only chance to prove all girls that I am a best DATS Squads to stop any opposing Digimon who would stand in my way."

"Except, you're still in a Junior rank for whole I know about it," Takeru kindly interrupted him. "Yet, you still got lots more thing to do, before you can achieve Advance-rank level. So um . . can you let me in, please?"

"Not a chance," Daisuke said to him. "Now get your real ID before I can go in."

"Oh, for pity sake, Daisuke," Hikari is getting annoy with him. "Let him in, he is telling the truth and the only one who is telling the lies is you. Now, let him or I will tell your commander or boss whatever that he will be very disappoint the way you threated student in harsh manner. So please let him in."

"Fine," Daisuke have no choice to let him. "But I will keep an eye on you, for treat Hikari well over me."

"You really are such a jealous guy, Daisuke, besides, you got plenty of time before you can achieve your next level," Takeru said to him, when he get in.

"We'll see," Daisuke said to him, with his unsettle glare at him while he watch him entering the school with him and Hikari for the time being. That part maybe true that Daisuke would get his hand on her, since the moment he first saw her in different school, and yet it was destiny to be together like Romeo and Juliet from Shakespearean play that he want her to be with her at all time.

Now he is a member of DATS Squads, but his rank is Junior – a beginning stages when he got recruited at the age of eleven and to study more about Digimon and combat skills as well. But he will get Hikari to be his side, no matter what he will take. She'll be by her side, knowing he is a hero of the lots.

As Takeru and Hikari goes in along with Inoi and Miyako. Inoi is heading toward in different direction, when he tell them he will be seeing them again shortly after school, while the remain three have entering the school called Middle Odaiba School, so they will separate their classes, when Miyako said to them.

"Okay, guys," she said to them. "I will see you in lunch time period."

"Okay," Hikari said, "see you later, Miyako."

When the two of them watching Miyako toward her separate direction before her lesson is started in few second, before Takeru and Hikari got their same lecture in their lesson today session.

"Shall we?" Hikari said to him. "Shall we get going, Takeru?"

"Yeah," he said to her, when he look at her with a smile, when the pair of them are heading toward their same class session they'd having today, knowing is a great day for Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Yagami, when the two of them are heading for class, when their lesson is about to begin now. Yet, is this a perfect day for them?

* * *

**Takeru is the key of hope. I can't tell you why, because it is a hush as in top secret for the time being. **

**Since the war lasting for over 10 years, but this timeline is direct period in Digimon Tri series that it is the year 2005 in Digimon story. Because in true, that I don't know which time period when Greymon and Parrotmon appear since Digimon Movies. But this is a Fanfiction story to create anything from your possible imagination. **

**Yet the next chapter is going to be a while, when one Digimon have somehow appear, who is that Digimon causing damaging, fine in Chapter 2. And also please be patient and also don't judge on my writing, nor critic on my story, thank you. look at my profile in complete understandable meaning, thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Discalmier: I don't own Digimon.**

**Hello, reader, it's me, I'm back, alive, thank you. Let's has been to long since I post one chapter since roughly in September term from what I think about it. Anyway, this chapter is still in war between human and Digimon and yet the timelines is in Tri period, you know Digimon Tri series of course.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter, so that it will make you very interesting from your own likeness.**

Chapter 2: Digimon have Arrive

Takeru along with his friend, Hikari are both attending in the same class and same lecture they'd having since they got enrolling together year ago before they got their own ID to them and the students as well, that, years ago, when the government have made establish to allow all student at the age of 10 will getting their own ID as part of their programme to make sure any falsehood that they'd believe that Digimon are attempting to disguise themselves as human, which it was nonsense from their believe, telling them that Digimon disguise themselves as human to infilter their home won't be impossible in their own minder opinion from them.

But it is an official government to allow student across the world to receive their own ID at the age of 10 toward 19.

Once Takeru is having his lesson with his tutor in math lesson, which it is according to their timetable that they'd got math in the morning and soon after that they got science and then following in the afternoon period, they'd got Digimon study to learn more Digimon. Yet it is very important to study more about Digimon, about their shape and how they'd changing into different form since the scientist have unlock different potential about Digimon evolution when they transform into different levels and many more.

Yet that lesson is too understanding about Digimon before – from their choice to be a member of DATS squad to stop Digimon that's threaten their home town during what happened years when the country have declare war against Digimon since what happened in Highton View Terrace years ago when two Digimon appear from nowhere and cause havoc and yet battling against each other when an unknown light expose them for good, when war and climate have spread across the world since Digimon invade their home. That why the government have launch a lesson to all children about Digimon also known as Digital Monster from their calcification note and understand about Digimon and everything from what they have known to them.

Once Takeru and Hikari are continually doing their lesson, and yet their friends, Miyako and Inori are doing in separate classes and yet, while, Daisuke is still learning in DATS class lesson to understand about Digimon and understand how to use a weapons to known the location of their weak spot to shoot them down for good. They'd continually study in maths and understand the equation of adding, subtraction, multiple and yet division including other numbers as well. Once they done their lesson in morning session, yet their next lesson is science and boy, it was a mess since what happened years ago, when one of the student have accidently – well, almost destroy the labs when he add his chemicals that combine together that cause a chain reaction, yet, none of them got hurt, except lots of smoke when all student quickly evacuation since the fire alarm trigger it off, but it's confirm it was an accidently.

They'd doing well in their scient lesson together and working together in partner to understand about volcano including chemical reaction as well. And furthermore, human body works for their science project like heart, brain, eyes and many more as well. But some students find it offence about human body works, because they don't want to talk about it.

After they'd done their morning lesson, then its time for lunch and boy, all students are now getting hungry, mostly, since their stomach is making a growling noise to them. Yet all students are now enjoy their lunch meal. And yet, even the DATS are also hungry and yet even Daisuke is eating like a pig, well, not all the time knowing he's work all morning to learn everything about Digimon position and where they're weakness is and yet understand what certain level in Digimon-Bio to know what they are up against in future event and coming event for their big test to achieve their next level. Once the students are enjoy their favourite part of the day; food and lunch and yet this afternoon when Inori is now math while Miyako got PE session to do and lastly Takeru and Hikari got one lesson that all student love the most of it, Digimon Lesson Class is led by an expert in Digimon name Professor Taiki who is one of the follow researcher who teach student about Digimon and understand about level, height and power from what they have known since the moment the war official declare. He's mid-40 who usually to be a scientist, instead he decide to move on and understand about Digimon-bio and everything. He haver got jet-black hair with circular glasses with dark eyes colour, wearing uniform in pure white colour with red tie. That he is now a Bio-Digimon Expert who can teach student to understand more Digimon and then one day in a mere future, if one of them could join DATS in their own choice.

Takeru may like this lesson to understand more about Digimon, but deep down something is not right, that he can't be sure to know why. Yet, he look at the record and information about Digimon groups to know what ranks in each different level, like In-training, Rookies and Champion from what he's know about it.

Still, today is a great day for him, and yet there is no Digimon have never been discover.

". . .Digimon are different verity of them and knowing some Digimon got different countermeasure and different colour," Taiki said to him, when he spot one of the students raise his hand up.

"Why do you think that Digimon got different countermeasure and also different colour, sir?" the student ask him.

"Well, in every research that every countries fought the same Digimon, but, when a discover is locate and found quite extraordinary when in Africa, there is a lion-humanoid type Digimon and then in Russia there is white lion look a-like," Taiki explain and replied in different logic. "And yes, they got different measurement and different move that look like the same, but very different verity since two same-like Digimon have shown up with same and different texture on them. That's why we need to know the name of them. Yes?" he look at another students who got her hand up.

"How many Digimon did they discover?" she said to him.

"Well, that is a very good question," he said to her with a small, deep thought. "Well, our country fought different Digimon, yet they'd different at least – well more than 30 Digimon from what we'd discover, yet most Digimon are extremely rare and very powerful and yet someone of them are very hard to find them. Which is why, you can see in the book to know what Digimon and know what name they have."

Takeru look at his textbooks and see a Digimon who look like a lion, but in ice and white colour and the Digimon name is IceLeomon who took a photo somewhere in cold Russia and yet there is another lion-version type Digimon in different colour name Leomon was located in Africa. Yet they'd does have a look a-like, but very different occasion from what he look at it. He flip several pages, hoping he will find something from his captivates and yet secretly notice something that captivates his like, while Pro. Taiki continually said to them, while he keep look at the pages that quite interesting to know about this topic;

_Digimon: Myth or Legend? Holy or Unholy?_

_By Dante De Santis_

'_Are there any myth or legend in the Digital World thus the event of the war? Well in my general knowledge and believe that there maybe a legend of myth in one of those Digimon since we never seen anything like this before. Myth or Legend Digimon are common base and ideal to scare the logical to know that Digimon do have Gods in their world. Are they powerful? Or are they unstoppable or indestructible? Digimon may or not have Gods-type Digimon, in my own general belief and ideal understandably that God-type Digimon are the infinite that's equal to compare omnipotence and omnipotent are both fraction or one in complete whole section. God, Divine, Omni are all one of the same and equal, but not differential, that those three are highest among of all Digimon cultural to compare our gods since in the Ancient time of Earth when the people worship the deity. Yet do Digimon worship god to seek their prey and guidance and understand? Do they worship their creator? The answer is unsettle and irrelevant and highly understandable that many Digimon don't have one type that we are hoping to expert: Holy-type Digimon, yet, they'd say it is just a myth of nothing to trick thing._

'_What are the Holy-type Digimon? In the Bible where Gods send the angels to warn Mary and Joseph before the Birth of Christ. My theory and believe in general understand that they are Angel Digimon in the Digital World, of course there is no witness and no report about them. Angel Digimon are very rare to spot one in our world that no one known what they'd look like. Yet in my general occasion understand theory that Angel Digimon are one of the holy-advance in all Digimon species._

'_What are Angel Digimon? Are they friend or foe? Yet Angel Digimon are one of the holy and most majestic Digimon race in existence that no one have ever spot nor one report that Angel Digimon in existence, that they are watching, hiding in plain site without being seen, and yet those are my word in understandable that Angel Digimon are rare and very pure to all Digimon category and Digital-bio reference._

'_Yet, there is another base form, which, I led a deeply discover during my long-time slumber, that another form were known as Dark One were known as Fallen Angel, a counterpart or "twin version" from what they called them. Yet the Fallen Angel are the negative and dangerous version like Lucifer who rebel against God, when Michael slash him down and seen him to the circle where he's belonged, before his figure change into a fiend-type demon as his sin of torment of his betrayal. _

'_And yet, what are the Fallen Angel? Fallen Angel or Dark Lord or once who an Angel who agree to stand with Lucifer in age of Rebellion are now outcast and discard, which they are now called the Wickedness from their betrayal since they'd rebel against their creator. Fallen Angel are cruel and very distinctive from those who make fun and their wickedness of their sin and very persuasive and very manipulate. But in my own general theory in general ideal that Digimon does however have a Fallen Angel, like the battle between good and evil. Fallen Angel Digimon are twisted and evil and very rare like the Angel Digimon as well._

'_Angel and Fallen Angel-Digimon are two side from a coin like a mirror staring in the opposite direction. That the Holy-type Digimon and the Fallen-type Digimon are reference known as Angel of the Light and Fallen Angel of Darkness . . .'_

Those words from what that man said about Angel and Fallen Angel Digimon, that something from what he like, and yet, he is telling the truth about other rare Digimon have not yet revealed. If there is a Holy-type Digimon, he'll be a first to discover that Angel Digimon does existed in the Digital World. Yet, while his teacher is continually said to him, when another students put his hand up.

"Yes?" Pro. Taiki pointing at one of the students who got an answer for him.

"Sir? Is there any rare verity of Digimon that we didn't know about it?" said a student who asking him a question.

"Now, that is an interesting question from what you said to me," Taiki like this question when he reply. "Well, to be honest that I have no idea or anyone spot a rare verity Digimon from what we're encountered them over a years since we encountered them. So, in my own general theory that no, they're has been no rare verity Digimon in existence from what we have encountered. But, expert said that one day, that rare Digimon will do appear for not sure how long, yet we will be prepare for the major event. And yet, study them to understand more about rare Digimon."

Once the student are exclaimed out when they speaking to each other, while Takeru still looking at the page about Myth and Legend; Holy and Unholy are one thing that he would like to learn more about it. Yet, his teacher is telling the truth that there has no rare verity of Digimon in existence they'd encountered for the past 10 years. Yet, he could capture a photo, so that he'll be the first to spot an Angel or Fallen Angel Digimon in history.

Once the student are talking to each other from Pro. Taiki said, when suddenly an alarm have somehow triggered it off like a klaxon air raid alarm that mean Digimon Have arrive. When panic and shock take place on the students and yet the entire school as well. That Digimon have somehow coming toward their hometown once again.

"Everyone stay calm," their teacher said to them. Until a door is side open who happened to be one of the DATS Squad.

"The air raid alert us that Digimon have somehow made toward this hometown," said one of the DATS Squad. "Evacuate your students to the nearest bunk shelter."

"Any idea where that Digimon is locate?" Pro. Taiki quickly ask.

"Not sure," DATS replied to him. "You need to evacuate as soon as possible!"

"You heard what he said," Taiki quickly said to his students. "Evacuate as you can, leave your stuff behind, except your personal belonging with you! Go move it, we don't have enough time before Digimon are making their appearance! Now move!"

All students from each different classes are quickly walk out from their students and quickly heading toward the outside the school and heading toward the school bunk shelter since the government have establish years ago to make a proof-vault bunk shelter to make that its not destroy. The DATS quickly escort them toward the main bunk to make sure that the coast is clear, knowing that Digimon is making an appearance for not sure for how long it will take. Ever the younger and junior are doing what their sempai said, helping and escort the students toward the main bunk shelter. Many students are now scared and afraid that Digimon will make a sudden appearance, yet most students are telling one student to another that they'd believe that Digimon are scary and can eat people, but some of them think that Digimon are ferocious with super-powerful ability to destroy a city with just one blaster super-hyper blaster from what they describe. Some of them think that most Digimon can be cute, but they are dark thorn on their side to slice or destroy from their general theory.

Takeru on the other hand along with his friend, Hikari are safe in the emergency bunk shelter along with Miyako and Inori are also safe and secure, knowing the air raid siren is keeping on-going like forever non-stop. Knowing there's Digimon will make out shortly and cause massive damage in their hometown with sheer brute force. The question is to know why Digimon have declared started a war against a human world without knowing why they'd started in unknown reason? Knowing there is still un-answered question is too know why Digimon and human have official declare war. Yet, once the troubling is now over. Can they restart their life or deal their personal experience with phobia on Digimon? Knowing this is a war between human and Digimon.

Is there any hope to stop the forever on-going war? Otherwise it will be chaos.

* * *

The air-raid siren is continually making that klaxon sounding, knowing there is a Digimon siting nearby, when arm-soldiers are now fully prepare with Anti-Digital Blaster was fashion and develop years ago and very super effective on Digimon and yet many weapons are now across the entire world and yet some of them believe it is a very offensive to used and very hard to handle it. The weapons is medium sizes with cleanse silver colour, long and protruding with dark indigo blue at the side of the blaster with small, microscope lens at the top of a blaster so that it will give them a clear distance range to shoot in far reach in distance about over 40 kilometre from the creator of the weapons said to them years ago and yet, test is now completed since the creator used one Digimon as live bait and shoot it in miles away.

Yet some people are complain and protesting believe that gun should be banned for good, until it is now too late to stop that the weapons that it is now official declare to all nations across the world that the Anti-Digital Blaster codename Anti-blaster is the key to stop Digimon for coming in.

All soldiers are wearing cargo dark green uniform with bullet-proof jackets and helmet and all of them are holding Anti-blaster on their hands are now lock and loading, ready to shoot Digimon in sight. They're waiting for them, patience and making sure that the area are no coast and clear, while they'd quickly evacuate the civilians before they will get injured or even worst. Knowing this is a stand-by to make sure that all civilians are safe in a secure safehouse to make the threat is stop for good.

Once they're ready and defending their home from sudden threat, while the air-raid siren is still in large making a klaxon alarm, knowing that Digimon is making a move. But where is a problem to know which location since the unknown hole appear from nowhere years ago from each country, yet scientist say is a wormhole that summon Digimon out from existence. That maybe the reason why Digimon come here in the first place, including what happened years ago.

Once they're ready and hoping it will show up and cause major havoc. They are now fully prepare and hoping they will find one including a wormhole as well.

"I don't see anything," said one of the solider, holding one of the blasters on his hand, who appearance to be mid-30s years old.

"Not yet," another solider replied to him. "We need to know where the location they can be. Thankfully, our expert are pinpoint the location to know where they'd could be, so that we shot them in clear range distance."

What they are saying that many scientist are analyse to know the pinpoint the location from them and see where the wormhole is since the arrival in different location that some of them appear from the sky or on land since few Digimon making a run and cause small havoc since then. That's why scientist are pinpoint the location to know where they'd are, when they are 'safely' hidden in a dust, grey colour van with antenna that moving in random direction to know the location where they should be, if they can locate in general matter.

"You sure they can be trusted?" he said to him.

"It is the only way to pinpoint the location to where they are and finding is a very difficult to spot it since what happened the last years, when those rebel friend have somehow manage to sabotage the equipment, when five Digimon show up," he replied out to him.

What he mean that there is some rebel believe that Digimon are friend in ego-system that Digimon are friends, when the last time when few rebel resistances have somehow sabotage and destroy several equipment since before Digimon show up in the ground. The police have manage to arrested at least few dozen rebel resistances before the eventful crisis take place when they'd manage to shot three of them down and yet only two of them fled and failed to stop them. Still, they'd manage to stop three of them before the enclosure take place.

"Oh yeah," he remember what happened. "That was months ago."

"Yeah, it was. And we lose few brave men who's in hospital in recovery position and one of them who broke his back."

"I'd hope he is okay," he said. "He's just a kid from what I look at him."

"A foolish more likely," the same soldier who said to him. "Still, at least he is very much alive. Thanks, god, for that, who knows what could have happen to him since we encountered few Digimon since they'd keep popping up and yet some of them are hidden in plan slight, like, I don't know in the shadow from what I'd thinking about it."

"You sure about it?"

"Look, kid," he said to him. "I am not an expert from what I'd think about it, knowing this is serious threat to all mankind since we are keep on fighting to defend our home and our nation for the sake of our survival. Or do you want to be part of loss who give their life for defend their home?"

That last part was actually a threat, when he spoke to him, when he flinch out from what his follow soldier said.

* * *

Once the area is total secure, while the air raid is still on-going, when a van from what one of the soldier said from the description is indeed dust, grey colour vane with antenna that is indeed in a safe location unlike what happened when few resistance have somehow sabotaged few control and it take weeks to fix it. Likely they put some 'protection' to make sure the resistance doesn't show up and cause major incident since what happened the last time since few of them got arrested.

Inside the van, there are two people are trying to pinpoint the location to know where a wrap-hole is will appear. Ever since few Digimon cause damage in different location across the world, when the expert have learnt that there is a hole that appear from nowhere since many people caught on camera during their 'fun experience adventure' when they caught something on their phone and camera recorder. That is explain why Digimon comes in different location, when the expert call a portal or worm hole or better yet a wrap hole to summon more Digimon in different verity location and cause major damage and havoc before soldiers and striker force unit deal with it them for good.

Two person, who of them who happened to be older, mid-40s with less jet black hair, dark eye colour, with dark blue jumper with long dark green trench coat with dark brown jean with brown and white sole trainers and the other one who happened to be young in mid-30s with hazel brown hair with blue cyan eye colour who's wearing a plaid blue and green button-up shirt with dark blue jean and black and brown sole trainers he's wearing. Both of them are checking their system to make sure it is fully operational working since what happened with the resistance have sabotage the main system and its take weeks to restore them before Digimon comes along. Luckily, they manage to re-connect the system and everything is well restore – well, most of them since of them were delete or erase since by the resistance and some of them were arrested from what they did and now they'd believe that more resistance are well under away, which they made a few protection to make sure that none of them cannot sabotage new equipment, once they done the instalment.

"Do you think we can spot it them?" one of them said to him.

"I don't know," said a man with less jet-black hair, while focusing on the new equipment. "Knowing they're appear from the sky or land since they got report from all over the world since they'd encountered few of them. Have you hear a report from Brazil that ten Digimon appear and then started attacking the city?"

"Well, yeah," he said. "It's all the news since what happened when over 100 soldiers got massive injure since what happened. It was a nightmare since what happened on that day since."

What they say that what happened in Brazil when ten Digimon have somehow appear from nowhere and cause small damage and they'd somehow bypass the air raid siren without knowing why, yet many soldiers fought them with their anti-digital blaster and their new equipment that will destroy them complete and yet it's take more than 4 hours to stop them for good and end up serious injuries since then. That was one of the most devastation news in history to encounter Digimon since the war begun.

"Well, thanks to the lately equipment and since the government have successful have launch against Digimon when one person who manage to create a powerful weapons that will win the war so easily and yet create another weapons as well," he said to him and checking on the main system to pinpoint the location of them, so that they will appear. Who knows where they will show up since what happened the last time when the resistance have somehow sabotaged the main system and it took a week to sort it out to complete the circuit system?

"Now, check the metre and see any reading," he said to him, "and see what it said."

His assistant look at the main reading from his left-handed side and look at the numbers and yet a surprise take place on him that his eyes are now wider from what he look at it. "It's off the reading!"

"What? Is this some kind of a joke?"

"It's not a joke," he replied to him. "The reading is getting up about over 100 from what I'd make of it and, it's pick an unknown reading that coming from the sky and," he look at another reading, "it pick up digital fragment that coming this way!"

"They're here!" He shock out when he quickly garb a walkie-talkie to inform a commander of his troopers. "Hello, hello! Commander! Are you receiving me, over?"

"_This is commander speaking,"_ Commander respond to him. _"What is it?"_

"We'd pick up a usual reading, sir," he quickly respond to him. "They're heading out way!"

"Where?" he quickly shout out, knowing this is serious matter against Digimon threat.

"On the sky! And they're coming fast!"

* * *

Outside, when many soldiers are taking their battle position that Digimon are on their way and fast from what the researchers said to them that they're making their way, above from the sky. All of them making complain and chanting when they follow their orders to make sure they're ready as soon as possible.

"Get those men in position," commander shout to them, in heavy authority voice tone. "We got enough time before they will come so that we fire those digital-brain for messing with us!"

"You got it, sir!" a soldier quickly acknowledge him and making sure all soldiers are in current position.

"I don't know how long it will take," commander respond to them, knowing he is not sure how long it take, knowing he is not a Digimon Expert, but he is willingly to protect his country and his nation. "We got another before it-" until a sound that like a pixel wrapping sound from what the commander said when look up and saw an interdimensional wrap-like hole in luminous high colour white that suck from the sky, like the sky is falling from what they'd make of it.

All soldiers look up and yet the shock have yet begin, the commander continually said. "Here they come!"

Until they'd saw four black shadow figure emerge out from the sky with different verity of screeching and roaring at the same time. The first Digimon who happen to be dragon-type Digimon with orange-blood red type wings with few holes with skull-like face with ruby-eyes colour and the body is light blue with dark blue scale belly with mane around the skull-like that look like a lion, but few with white teeth on it. The second Digimon who appear to be a bug, like a saw stag beetle in red with black marking with long pincer on its head with sharp jaws with four arms and three claw-like hands. The third who happen to be like a dragon-serpent like Digimon with white body with red line wrap around with golden line that's surround with silver wings, green man behind it head, blue eyes and its got golden tail that shape like a flame. And the fourth Digimon who look like a phoenix, but completely ash-black that blaze out like with sharp talons with long beak, amber eyes colour that all of them soaring down from the sky.

They are all Digimon. True Digimon since they learn everything to know more about them since they'd invade their home several years ago before the government, Prime Ministers and the Presidents have agreed to declare war on them.

Once the soldier look at them, and yet some of them are rookies who never encountered them before since in army training. Most of them have dealt with them in the past and some of them got mental issue in the past that some of them refuse, yet some of them are really happy to see them again since they dealt different Digimon before.

"Open fire!" Commander yell and told them to open fire when all men quickly make at them, hoping they will get the shot from. Some of them did manage to shoot down them from their previous experience in the past when they manage to shoot Digimon in clear range distance. Once they begin fire, instead however, that they didn't use bullet or annunciation to shoot them down, that the blaster from what they shoot is luminous orange-glow colour like coming out from sci-fi films where in the further future that human from the people using blaster instead of guns and rifle that were replace with greatest blasters that look like a gun, but it comes out in different ray colour like red, blue or even orange and white as well.

Since that weapon is now successful and excellent weapon to use so that the human will win the war for good.

Air-born Digimon quickly dodge those blasters, yet they all heard about that weapon since they got report in the Digital World, home to all Digimon life form, when they are fear on that weapon that will lose the war, since they'd begin their invasion years ago. Since then, they have lost so many Digimon live and yet some of them got scar on them since what happen on several part of the planets that they'd refuse to talk. Four Digimon quickly dodge those powerful blasters. A dragon-like serpent quickly dodge so many times including a red beetle as well including a black bird, when one of them shout out.

"Don't let it hit you," one Digimon said to them. "Those blasters are dangerous when they hit you with those!"

"Roger!" all three confirm, when they quickly laugh their attacks on them, knowing this is still on-going war between human and Digimon since what happen all these years ago since the first impact since in Highton View Terrace, when many catastrophic that effort all over the news for world domination when two first Digimon have begin war with their home town, when all leader across the world agree to launch a war between human and Digimon.

Four Digimon quickly scatter and avoid those powerful blasters since they'd read about it in the Digital World, so that they won't be killed. While the military soldiers continually fire open them, knowing they are advance train for this, so that they will defend their home, their family and their people as well. Few Digimon launch their moves, yet they'd destroy the top section of the building and make a small tumble down toward an empty road and pavement as well, while the soldiers continually firing, avoiding getting hit or end up in casualty like the others who fought against them couple years ago. Hoping they will not get injuries, not a single one of them.

"Nightmare Roar!" cried out from a black bird who look resemble like a phoenix, when it shoot out feather from its wings and fire toward the building and make a small explosion and quickly avoid that blaster fire.

"Toltec Wind!" said another Digimon who quickly use its wing when summon out an ancient wind, that quickly misdirect from those cursed anti-Digital Blaster.

"Keep firing," Commander said out to them. "Don't led them win, otherwise its game over to protect our home, our country and our family! So don't give up, no matter what it would take, just keep firing on them!"

Troopers are continually firing upon, knowing that commander is telling the truth about their home, family, parents including their love one as well, since they'd join the army to stop Digimon threat. Yet, they were wonder is too know how long it would take to stop them of course. If not, then, they will lose their home and their people too. Are they going to surrender to them? No! They cannot, after all years of training in boot camp and learning about Digimon, learning how to use machine gun including Anti-Digital blaster as well. Yet it took whole years of training to do it, and now they are facing Digimon yet again, yet some of them are rookies, yet they are showing fear from them.

Once they'd continually fire upon them, four Digimon quickly avoid those laser fire, yet only few are small, smear scratch, yet they will live, while they continually use their moves like they did before.

"Scissor Claw!" cried out a red-bug type Digimon and quickly swoop down, not only toward the soldiers, but the building with extreme powerful scissor-like claw and demolish the top layer of the building to allow several rock attempt rubble falling down from demolish building and landing, just mere toward them, yet many soldiers quickly avoid them, before they will get hit or getting squash.

"Fatal Tornado!" cried out a skull-face Digimon who look like a dragon, when it shoot tornado of flame that's coming its mouth and make a heap of damage on the roof from the apartment and the road.

"Nightmare Roar!" cried out the same from that black phoenix and shoot out the same method before when fire feather quickly emerge out from its wings and make quick an impact. And yet, a phoenix have yet made contract when few human have got small bombardment.

"Men down!" one of them cried out.

"Secure them!" Commander quickly order them to protect them at all. "Don't let them kill you! We got this moment, so that we will win our greatest triumphs!"

"Yes sir!" all soldiers cried out.

"Nice shoot you got there, Sabredramon," said a skull-face dragon.

"You're welcome, Airdramon," Sabreramon who have a voice of a female in deep, grovelling voice. "Those humans have what it take to stop us."

"Yeah, well, our order need to stop them so that we can win the war," Airdramon said to them again. "Besides those puny humans don't know what give it to us."

"I'm sure we will win the war," said a bug-Digimon, with expression voice like hysterical manic from what it said. "After all, they are the one who started it, when we learn what happen to Greymon and Parrotmon."

"Easier for you to say, Kuwagamon," said silver-white Digimon in calmer voice. "The human does have superior weapon, yet, we have no idea they can develop so fast."

"Yeah, well," Kuwagamon said. "It's bad enough for you Coatlmon, that you have no choice to enter with us, rather than staying."

"Enough of this," Airdramon quickly said to them. "We need to make a move and fast, otherwise we will be data for good!"

"Yes sir," all three quickly acknowledge, when all of them quickly make a move.

"Resume fire on them!" Commander quickly yell out to them, when all of them firing at them, hoping they will make a direct hit on them, yet its so hard to hit them one of the other. Can they win this small war against Digimon invasion? Yet, they'd still have hope to win this forsaken war, so that they will never surrender to them.

A black bird who have a strike resemble of a phoenix name Saberdramon, who quickly dodge those blasters, in offence manoeuvre when she quickly flapping her wings, when she laugh out to them, while avoiding those blasters.

"You human," she said to them, while avoid and dodge it. "You never win against us. Sure, your fellow human across the world have won the war, yet, we Digimon will never surrender toward the like of you!"

She avoid and dodge it over and over in forever non-stop, yet she laugh out, but only small, while continually spoken to them, "how gullible you turn out to me! You will never against us. Nothing cannot stop us!" she shriek roar out to them.

While she focus avoiding those laser blasters, when suddenly one of them have manage to hit her on her wings, but only her when she scream out from her mouth, until many more of them fire at her, while she keep on screaming, screaming, over and over again when a massive pile of smoke appear from nowhere in dark and light grey colour.

"We did it," one of the soldier yell out with small cheer. "We'd actually done it!"

"Alright," another cried out too.

"Don't be quite yet sure of it," Commander said to them. "This victory is not yet over," he look up and see three remaining Digimon are rearing to go.

"No, Saberdramon!" Kuwagamon cried out in her name. "You human will pay for this!"

"Kuwagamon, no," Coatlmon said to him. "This is not very wise to strike at all. We have our order."

"Screw the order, I want some real fight against them for messing with Sabramon!" Kuwagamon furious cried out and make a launch toward the human. "This is for Saberamon!"

Until, commander quickly said to them and shouted, "Open fire!"

All of them fire toward a red-bug Digimon with their anti-digital blaster in luminous orange-glow colour like they did to Saberdramon. All of them continually firing, and hear the sound of a furious buzzing noise that coming from that bug-Digimon. Yet surprise on them, that Kuwagamon is quickly ramming though, ignoring the pain and agnoy from a powerful blaster, when commander continually yell out to them.

"Keep firing! Give everything you got!"

All soldiers continually fire on that Digimon. When Kuwagamon is almost nearly toward them as its shout it.

"Die human!"

Until a powerful and unexpected big luminous orange that fire toward big red Digimon that cause a massive explosion in from of them in dark grey smoke colour with orangey fire colour that mix together.

As for the other two Digimon they were shock and horror that the human have no got more advance weapons. Yet they'd completely afraid to see what happened. First they'd witness what happen to Saberdramon and now they'd watch the destruction and delete of Kuwagamon in front of their eyes.

"I'd suggest we make a retreat," Coatlmon quickly said to Airdramon.

"Agree," Airdramon have no choice to accept his word and both of them quickly make a heisted retreated, when the same wormhole appear from the sky and quickly flapping their wings over and over in repeated cycle.

They'd couldn't believe their own eyes that the human have somehow develop another weapons that quickly ending Kuwagamon is split second. There's no way that a human couldn't develop a powerful blaster like that. Until now they'd did. Once they quickly flapping their wings toward the a wormhole vortex, until they made it just in time before they soldiers fire upon them, when the seal from the worm hole from the sky seal off full completely.

The battle is now over. And the human have won their small battle against them. Victory goes to the human race.

"We did it . . ." one of the soldiers is now speechless and cannot believe his own eyes from what just happen. "We won!"

All of them cheering and yelling at the same time that they have won the battle. Yet the commander of the force smile out on his men, when he look behind his shoulder, and see few soldiers with a powerful cannon-like blaster that equal to compare their anti-blaster. Yet all Digimon didn't know that they have finally create a powerful that will win the won.

"Nice going, men," he said to them. "Excellent firing target when we distract them before we fire that weapon."

"With this weapon," one of them said to him. "We can win the war for good."

"Indeed," commander confirm and reply. "Yet, we don't know if any more of them are still coming," he look back up in the sky, "it they send reinforcement."

"Commander?" said another soldier, who call to him. "There's something in the road," he point out from what after the war is over.

Commander and his teams look at the main road, when a pale of smoke is slowly fade away and revealed a small Digimon who look like a bird-type in pink and blue with red beak and strange brand wrap around its left leg and yet this Digimon it appear to be unconscsious and serve wounded.

"Well I'll be," said Commander. "It's must be one of the Digimon when we shoot it down since before we fire our cannon."

"You mean that Digimon we encountered is a Champion-level?"

"It's possible," Commander respond out, yet he is getting concern is too know why they'd abandon one Digimon while the others left for no reason at all. Something is not right from what he look at it. Knowing they'd won the battle, yet the war is still raging. "Then again, we could take that Digimon and bring to lab so that our best scientist can examine this Digimon for no further excessive is to know why. But for now, we won this small epic, yet more of them are still coming without knowing where we can find them. Send in the medic to do their job."

"Yes sir," one of them quickly acknowledge him.

Once the war is now over, when the paramedic teams are quickly on their way to help and secure few injuries man who fought very bravery against those Digimon with sheer force. Good thing that weapons since the engineer create this powerful weapon was none as The Anti-blast Cannon, it contain maximum firepower with excellent clear distance range without making a single it. Yet, the cannon take time to recharge to accelerate and fire once more. In facts, many countries have got that weapon, yet this cannon will sure to win the war against those Digimon. Once and for all.

* * *

Once the human have won their small epic war and manage to capture one unconscious Rookie-Digimon and quickly place it inside a capture cage so that the scientists can use their for their experiment project from what they said to them while ago, to find out more about Digimon, yet, unknown to them while they'd pack away to make sure the coast is clear, yet two shadows from the main ally, that someone is watching them this entire time or they'd too learn to save them.

"We're to late," one said of them said out. "We didn't success the mission."

"Great, just great," said another one as well. "One minutes we're detect Digimon and next we failed to stop them before they capture one of them for experiment."

"You're telling me," the first person spoke out who agree. When they'd watch the military soldiers is getting ready to leave from cheering that they have won the battle, well, some of them are lethal injuries when the paramedic are doing their job to help few military got some serious fatal injuries since what happen today, yet, they watching one of them is carrying an unconscious Digimon who appear to be a small bird-type Digimon from what they look at it.

"It seem they're carry Digimon away without knowing what happen," the first person said. "I'm not sure what they're doing with that Digimon. Yet, I see that Digimon before in Digital-profile during in my training to know more about it, yet, I found who they are."

"I do," the second person said. "It's Biyomon, a Rookie-level Digimon and yet that Digimon since they took one down is Saberdramon, a Champion-level Digimon since they took it down for good, while the two fled the battle, yet they'd learn they no match against that weapon since it was release since the war broke up. We failed to stop that van before more Digimon come lose."

"We need to inform our commander that we'd failed to stop," first person said.

"Agree," a comrade agree. "We need to tell that, the military have acquire one Digimon and yet we failed to stop the van before Digimon comes along. We have failed, yet we have hope that Resistance will never failed. And hoping we will stop the end of the war to allow peace and harmony between human and Digimon alike."

"Indeed," first person agree on that. "We have hope so that the Resistance will stop them at any cost. No matter what it will take. We will never surrender. Right now, we need to return to base and inform our commander about it."

"Agree."

"And we now learn that the engineer have create a powerful weapon that will win the war for good," first person add on. "The Anti-blast Cannon. And yet, it's fully operation and its fully work."

"Indeed," comrade agree on. "Let's got before we'd been spot."

"Understood," first person quickly acknowledge so that the scout resistance are now making retreat as quickly as they can. Yet, they now learn that the military have held capture a Digimon from their secure and learn they got a weapon that will win the war.

This is not very good for the Resistance at all. Is there anyone who had hope, that will stop the war? Hope is the main problem for the Resistance. Hope is the key to ending the war between human and Digimon a-like. So that hope will never fade between military and the Resistance.

* * *

**That was an expected when the military have somehow got a powerful weapons since the engineer create this madness to kill Digimon. The Anti-blaster cannon, the information is very little, but don't worry, it will revealed when the time is come in the next following chapter in the mere future event.**

**Also Takeru was interesting about myth and legend in the Digimon. Which myth and legend are reference link to angel, fallen angels, god or goddess, deity and omni. Yet it is very rare to see Angel Digimon in the series, like Angemon, Angewomon along with MagnaAngemon/HolyAngemon and Seraphimon. Yet, this chapter that may like him about myth and legend along with holy and un-holy. That future event for Takeru will becoming his well captivites.**

**And yet there is the Resistance which it was base in Star Wars from VII, VIII and IX, the Resistance. And no, I don't steal them, because this is an adempted, not for steal, okay, knowing this is war between human and Digimon.**

**Anyway, the next chapter is going to be a while and also Happy early Christmas to you. And also don't judge on my writing, nor making a critic too. Look at my profile for understanding, thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

**Hello reader. I am back and alive and well and It has been so long since what happened and yet I haven't done Digimon for very, very long time since then. Yet I am back and doing Digimon series chapter since I haven't done it since. Yet, I am back and yet I know about COVID-19 Coronavirus that's effect across and I am so sorry for the people who lost their life against this deadly disease. **

**Yet, it was heart-breaking to hear this. It was a heart breaking including my county in Britain as well. Yet we will win against the invisible killer so that it was ease in lockdown.**

**Anyway, this chapter is long that I keep working for very long time since then. I hope it will enjoy and well captivates on your own likeness.**

Chapter 3: Older Sibling Reunite

"Is it over, yet?" one of the local student said.

"Not yet," Teacher replied.

All students are now safely in the emergency bunker since they'd all heard a klaxon alarm meaning that Digimon have somehow making their appearance in their home world. Luckily for them that all students are now safe from harms way. They'd been safe for over an hours since the climatic problem when Digimon first appearance long ago, when every local government have made an official declare war against Digimon since in the early 90's.

Many students are now afraid and worry to know by their parents to make sure they are okay since the alarm show up. But luckily for them, when they are quickly inform from a member of DATS that's their parents are now safe and harm when everyone is making their own relief in joy, that all of their parents are safe in the emergency bunkers since the government install them, just in case. The bunker is an underground shelter that was deep about over 10 metre deep and it is very huge and very large from underground shelter and contain some powerful material that will hold it over steady and it also contain some emergency food rations along with emergency bathroom as well. The teachers are too making sure that their students are safe and secure from harms way, when they'd checking their billboard to check their ID since all students are carrying student ID to make sure to know who they are.

Thankfully that all of them are present and correct including member of the DATS squads as well. That's all of them are present and correct.

Once the students are all safe and secure including the principal of the school, deputy head along with the coach, nurse and receptionist are now safe from harms way.

Takeru is safe for the time being, when he look back at several paragraph about one person who wrote by Digimon called: Digimon: Myth or Legend? Holy or Unholy? By Dante De Santis. He keep reading those words about myth and legend. Although from his own admitting about his mum, but, thanks to the member of DATS that, the parents are now safe. Yet, he is very relief from her and his father as well. He keep looking at those words about myth and legend including one, angel are extremely very rare for not being seeing in the human world for very long time since the day when human declare war on Digimon since what happened in the past that's affect on the human race.

Hikari on the others, since what happen today is little unexpectedly that Digimon is now on a foot, when she's too among in the emergency bulk shelter along with Miyako and Inori as well, that both of them are okay since they'd heard a klaxon alarm since this afternoon. They'd been waiting and nervously for over an hours since the alarm is still on-going. Many students are having their conversational talking to let them if the army dealt with few Digimon, so that they will get them an autograph from them. Unknown to Daisuke, that he is a little jealous that he want some action, but he is still a Junior, not advance next level like he heard that one of them who goes by the name Masaru, who happen to be a best and master of punching style ability and he took down at least 4 Digimon.

He read that Masaru's parents are very proud and honourable to defend his home and his people and his birth nation as well. Yet, one day in a further future, he'll be famous and yet he'll carrying Hikari in his arm, so that both of them will be together in a mere future. Unlike, when he saw his arch-rival Takeru, when he saw them together, when they'd begin their conversational together. He was wondering to know what is going on between the two of them. If only he could hear them closely to know what it is going on, but he can't, when the commander is making an observational look on the students, so that he won't break his protocol code.

Takeru is still on the floor, while reading that book since many theories and expert who wrote down about Digimon, when Hikari from his class and his good friends, when both of them are already started their communicational chatting to each other.

"Guess you what to learn more about myth and legend Digimon, huh?" Hikari said to him, when Takeru make a simple nod to her. "Wow, you know what? I do want to know more about myth and legend Digimon that exist in the Digital World and yet, you understand about Angel and Fallen Angel from what Dante said on his textbook?"

"Well, his words does understand more about region and everything, that do Digimon have god in the Digital World in general theory," said Takeru. "Still, according to the books from what Dante De Santis said that none of them didn't take any picture on any Angel or Fallen Angel Digimon since the war is already started and yet it started it was very rare to see one these day."

"You know, I'd too read about his word about any legend that's wondering in the Digital World," Hikari said to him. "In fact, my big brother only interesting watch that news about 'the heroes' take down few Digimon on TV."

"Oh, your brother Taichi is interesting about hero fighting against Digimon, huh?" Takeru is messing and toying with her.

"Oh, you," Hikari said to him with a simple non-fist bump on his right, when she saw Takeru made a huge smile on him. Yet she's known it was joke. "Well, yeah, my brother is interesting watching hero against Digimon since he was kid. That's why he's join with DATS squads to teach more about Digimon and he is already official rank as Advance since he told me on that day."

"Wow!" Takeru exclaimed out from his own mouth. "You know, my brother did want to DATS squad too you know, yet he too did achieve the rank called Advance. Still, I can't remember when was the last time, he went there for a reason. In facts, Miyako told me that Ken want there as well and . . . guess what? She said that Ken is an Expert Rank since she told me on the other day."

"Wow, sound like Miyako is very happy about all this, since Ken went there," Hikari's voice seem to be impress. "But we got over change of subject about older sibling since what happen today. Are we still talking about myth and legend Digimon?"

"Oh right, yes of course," Takeru almost forget since today, when he went little change of subject about Digimon into brothers including Ken as well. When he look back at the main book, to learn more about Digimon topic: Myth and Legend. "As what I'm saying that Dante said that it is still unknown about Angel and Fallen Angel, if any of them are existence. Including another guy name Anthony Dyer in UK said extraordinary about Angel Digimon, when I look at another pages."

"What did he say?" Hikari want to know about this guy in England name Anthony. When Takeru read to her from another pages book.

"It said 'Is there an Angel Digimon?' Good title that I'd admiring 'Angel Digimon are one of the oldest and rarest in the Digital World from what my expert said about different verity of Digimon species. Angel Digimon are guardian to protect from the Digital World and according to the expert or base in the Bible that angel are protecting their creator God, while they'll watching over throughout in entire Digimon society race. In our world that many people who believe that Angel are blessing upon it from many regions who feel upon the grace on their heavenly Angel who pray upon them including their beloved creator God as well. Angel Digimon is remain unseen nor anyone who making a report about Angel Digimon from many countries for many years since we declare war. Many people are curiosity to know if any Angel Digimon are descend upon the sky, that their pray will make them believe and understanding on their region culture'," Takeru read the description from what Mr. Dyer said on his expertise book page.

"Wow," Hikari is almost making her own little speechless to hear from what Mr. Dyer. "Keep going."

When Takeru nod to her, and continually reading to her, "Okay. 'Angel Digimon are highest among the deities to protect the heaven and protect their creator. I'd spoken to the man who knows about Digimon theory from Italy name Dante' – I didn't know he met him."

"Me neither," she too admit as well. "Keep going."

"Right, 'He said to me that Angel Digimon are indeed the highest and graces upon to all Digimon. Yet, I have no idea if any Digimon to believe in religion from my own little excuse' okay that was little funny from here, but I get from what he said. Anyway 'Angel Digimon are equal to compare the angel that we know about it like the Archangel Michael, highest and greatest among of all angel along with Gabriel the messenger along with Uriel, Raphael. Metatron, Raziel and many more, including one, Lucifer, who used to be an angel, until he rebel and betray his people from the bible said about betrayal and traitor to all Angel. Could Angel Digimon are equal to compare to all Angel that we knows about it? If there is, then we will know that Angel Digimon and Angel from angelology are one of the same in general theory. Yet, I believe that Angel Digimon are still watching the Digital World to protect them at all, but why would they never show up? Unless, if from what Dante said that all Angel Digimon are very rare and invisible to all us all.

'Although that Angel Digimon are still hiding or not in the Digital World. I'd too learn about the Wicked or every call them the Fallen'," Takeru add on, while Hikari listen from what he said 'The Fallen Angel are the side form of Angel like Lucifer and Satan for example are one of the same since Lucifer rebel against his creator when the strongest of the Angel, Michael easily defeated Lucifer and send him into the pit of traitor including his followers as well, are also betray their own people as well including some were the highest angel who also betray as well and condemned their sin from their sudden betray when god cast them aside. Fallen Angel and Angel are like side form like facing the mirror when the people are staring at it, to see the good or to see the evil inside from them. Fallen Angel or the Wicked are villainous and very dangerous that could relate to any Digimon like Lilith and Lucifer. Barbatos and many more as well', wow this guy got something interesting idea theory about Angel and Fallen Angel. This guy is very well popular in the UK."

"Does he have more information about Angel Digimon or anything that relate to them?" Hikari ask him, that she's might interesting about Angel Digimon, since she remember when her mum said to her when she was little about angel watching over them.

"It said that he knows about Holy Digimon or Demon-type Digimon," Takeru replied to her. "It said 'Demon or Wicked-type Digimon are the same among Fallen Angel Digimon. . .' from what he said and it also said 'Holy Type Digimon are very extremely rare and very vulnerable . . .' from what he wrote down in books. In facts, both of them have amazing theories about Angel, Fallen Angel, God, Demon and Wicked since I read about it."

"Do you believe if there any Angel Digimon in the Digital World?" Hikari asking him. So that she want it to see her own eyes.

"I don't know, Hikari," Takeru replied to her. "In facts, I could take one and show to the world about Angel Digimon, yet it is going to be forever to find one of course and becoming very crazy, if you ask me."

Hikari almost giggle out, that Takeru can sometime be a funny person from what she's think about it and yet he is a very nice and kind boy since she know him for quite while since. "Oh Takeru."

"Okay, everyone," Captain from DATS Squad who speak to many students from school with a white speaker on his hand, who appear to be mid-40 with less brown hair with hazel eyes colour and wearing the same style design to compare Daisuke and the others, when all of the students look at the Captain of DATS. "I'd just got a call from our soldiers, that the succession have done it and they even manage to kill two Digimon, while the others fled away, so that mean the soldiers have won the battle!"

All students are now cheering and very excitement that brave man who won the battle against those Digimon since they'd keep entering their world and storm the place without knowing why.

"No more of those lousy Digimon," said one of the students.

"Yeah!"

"Me too!"

"I wish, I could meet those brave men and those heavily muscle of them," one of the girl student squeals and thinking of those muscle from one of those men.

"Oh totally," another girl student of that.

"Whoa dude, I bet they're use a superior weapon against them," male student said to his friends in school.

"Totally," another male student agree on that.

But all students who are incredibly happy since they heard few Digimon got killed and that person who happened to be Hikari. "Poor Digimon. I wish, those soldiers could leave them alone."

"So am I," Takeru agree with her. "Killing Digimon is not an opinion. Although we have no choice to accept that's were in the middle of the war, since the government make an official declare since the early 90's. But I too hate them get them killed."

"Agree," Hikari and Takeru turn and see Iori, who approach them who hear their conversation about Digimon and killing them as once. "Treating Digimon like a sudden trash is a bad influence, when many soldiers killing them for sport like they're having some fun. It is not very nice to threat Digimon like tools and playing them with sport."

Hikari and Takeru have made a completely understand from what Iori said about sport since the human made an official declare war between Digimon and the people around the world, when small upsetting feature.

"Hey you!" cried out from one of the students, who's pointing to Iori, when Takeru and Hikari look at one of the student who's older than him and the pairs of them as well, wearing a same uniform like Takeru and Hikari. "Yes you, you little pipsqueak!" A male student approach him and said to him. "I heard everything from what you said about 'treating Digimon like a sudden trash is a bad influence. . .' that's garbage's from what you said about those men. They're hero! Show some respect about them!"

"Look," Hikari step in and said on the bully in school. "Why don't you just leave it, okay? He didn't mean from what you said about Digimon. Yet I'd too feel respect about Digimon and you care about hero and killing at the same time!"

"Yeah so? They're brave soldiers who fought hard and courageous from years of training to protect their mother nation!" he yell out to her, when Hikari remain calm and stand. "Unless you are very attracting to me, so that me and you are going out on a date," he smirk at her with a playful wink. "So, what do you say, fancy to go out?"

"Forget it!" she refuse to accept him to go out on the date.

"Alrighty then. . ." his voice is now making a less darker voice, when he quickly slap her so very hard on her left face.

"Hikari!" Takeru cried out to her, when he quickly capture her and seeing her face is serve red, when the bully have made a mistaken for treating people for some harsh manner.

"Well, well, a boyfriend swoop in and save the day," he sarcastic said to him. "Wow, wonderful to see a knight and shiny armour like all girl wanted: a hero."

"That's enough!" Iori said to the bully. "You should hit a girl on a face!"

"So what?" he almost disgust on her when he's almost making a spit over her. "Anyway, back to busy, so that I will teach you some respect about hero of the town," when he quickly garb Inoi's shirt with a simple right-hand clenches, while Iori remain calm without making a single finch from him.

"Leave him alone!" Takeru shout at him. "He done nothing to you!"

"Oh he will," a bully said to him with a sinister voice. "So that he will never mess with me, so that I will give him some manor on him," he clench his left hand together to form a fist.

"Stop it!" he quickly rush and hold a bully left arm and hand, so that there is a struggle. "You can't beat an eleven-years old boy!"

"So? He is a twerp and a loser, like I know about it and I hate for using a wrong and feeble word about treating hero for some respect, unlike you, you soft boy!" he try to left go from Takeru's sudden grip for barely a second, until he finally got it lose from him and use his slight muscular left arm and slam him and cause Takeru on the ground. Luckily for Takeru, he merely landing when two of his hands slam on them including his rear as well. "Once I will deal with you and then I will deal with you too," he promise to himself. "Now then? Let's black eye or broken nose? You're choice."

Takeru could save Iori from a social bullying threat, knowing that this kid IS a bully, when the time he got some few suspend at least two time, when one time he's beat someone who claim to be a boyfriend, when he saw him and the girl, yet it revealed that both of them are twins siblings when the principal of the school and coach quickly storm and sort out the solution and also he beat – well – more like a punch when he hit one teacher from a sudden trigger in general unknown reason, when another teacher came along and stop this threat behaviour. This kid got some serious bad issue from what he remember in school lately.

"Stop it!" Takeru cried to out, when he saw a bully is going to punch Iori in the face. Until someone step forward and shout out –

"Hey!" Miyako said to the bully, when Takeru, the bully look at her including Iori, when he look behind his head and saw Miyako is standing and talking to the bully. "That's enough, okay? You cause damage since what happened the last time! What is wrong with you, can you see that you can't make people to do what you like."

"The hell I can, because I make them so," the bully replied. "This kid along with the other two losers are getting in my way!"

"You're in your way, huh," Miyako said to him with a simple smirk at him. "You think since what happened in the past, so that you can make a trigger on you? A fool, arrogant, kid, you truly are since you keep threating to people."

"Why you little witch!" he curse at her. "You regard with those words! After all, this little toe-rag have made the soldier think they are fool and killing Digimon. Besides, killing Digimon is sport and release bloodshed so that the warriors will dench in blood."

"Digimon don't have blood," Takeru said to him. "They're living data and digital!"

"You're wrong," he denied from what Takeru said. "They're will be blood; I'd just know it!"

Miyako make a tutting sound from her teeth. "You bully are so naïve and stupid, like they'd always did."

"That's it!" a bully have made eventually flip, when he quickly toss Iori in the ground and quickly march toward her, when Miyako remain still with her arm fold, with a simple smirk expression face with a smirk smile. "You are going to regard to use those words, witch. If you said one more time, it's game over for you."

"Good luck for doing that," Miyako toying with him. "Because you only limited a second, before this is over with it."

"Oh, it will be a second, just to finish you off for good" he said to her when he's already made a right hand fist and hoist it in the air so that he will make a blow on Miyako.

"Stop it!" Takeru cried out to him.

Once the bully is about to make a living punch on her, when a sudden grip take place on the bully who happen to be a captain of DATS, who stop the advance. "That's enough from what you going to do next! This is not a playground from bully like of you!"

"But-?"

"You're behaviour is not very good from what you are going to do, by trying to hit an eleven-year old and worst them all, you hit year younger than you," Captain add on to him. "I will not allow your behaviour in front of the school – in fact, all of them see what you have done, when you hit a fifteen years-old girl and let remain your that Hikari got a older brother who serve the DATS Squads!"

"Wait? What?" he exclaimed out, when he look back Hikari, when Takeru is attending to her, with several girl students as well, who also attending with Hikari, that he didn't know that Hikari got an older brother who also member of DATS. "Oh, god, no!"

"You are making mistake from what you did," Captain of DATS said. "And more important, you were try to beat eleven and another girl. You sir are now heap of trouble from what you did," he click his fingers from the others, who stand behind him. "Take him away!"

"No wait, no!" a bully try to plead on mercy. "This was a mistake. I was going to teach him some lesson for messing with the heroes for defeating those pesky Digimon. So please sir, led me beat one of them for respect our mother nation?"

"Access denied," Captain refuse from his respond. "You sir, you now heading toward the principal the way you did. Right now!"

"But sir," he try pledge to him once more.

"No but from what you said," Captain add on to him. "But for now, the threat is now over, son. And you need to remember that some people got some issuing in the past."

_Issuing in the past?_ Takeru thought to himself from what the Captain of DATS said about issuing in the past. Could he talking about those resistance squads since he read about them? When few of them have made quite – well, a small injury and make some bombing at them that most people believe that Digimon are no threat to the world. And yet, he learn and watching the news that many people were arresting from their crime and their committed to believe their own ideal across the world. Could that be the one from what the Captain of DATS said? Knowing it happen for a while since the war is already started.

Right now, he need to attend Hikari, knowing the two of them are very close friend since they were little. And also the bully who hitting Hikari and getting a beat on Iori – well almost when Miyako step before Captain from DATS step in as well is heading toward the main principal from what he did.

Once the solution is now over, when the Captain DATS tell all the students to go back to class and told them to go home for the time being, when they quickly gather their belonging once more. Hikari is now well attending with the school nurse to treat her face, while the bully of the school is now off to the principal from his utterly behaviour. The nurse have already notify to her parents about what happen today since after Digimon have stop the natural environment, when the soldiers have finally stop them for good.

Miyako is already making her move, that she's heading toward her father's shop and making sure that he is okay for the time being. Iori have decide to go home to check on his mum and his grandfather as well, while Takeru is waiting for Hikari at the main school nurse, when he's waiting outside for her to make sure that she is okay since that awful bully did to her and he made a mistake that a bully didn't know that Hikari's brother Taichi is a member of DATS. And little that the bully didn't know that Takeru's brother Yamato is also member of DATS as well. The last time he remember when his father told his mum and him that Yamato is now attending to DATS class to study more about Digimon and how to deal with them as well. It was shock and upset to see that his brother is now attending at special union camp, unlike what happened when his parents are divorce since he was little, including Yamato as well.

But still, he was wonder if Yamato is coming back for the time being. But he gather that Yamato is doing some hard time like boxing and everything including how to deal with Digimon too. In fact, he remember correctly that Hikari said to him once that her brother is doing quite a lot for sometime in camp and to study more about Digimon and everything. Still, once he's back home so that he can learn one or two thing about myth and legend about Digimon including Angel Digimon as well. Once he's waiting and sitting down in a wooden deck chair with his school including Hikari's stuffs as well, when the door is now open when Hikari emerge out from the door with ice-cold patch on her left side to smooth down the pain, when the nurse said to her.

"And remember, make sure that ice-patch will smooth down the pain for a little longer, okay?" a school nurse said to her. "So that it won't swell up for a bit."

"Of course. Thank you very much, ma'am," Hikari acknowledge from her respond, when she's walk out from the door, when Takeru sitting down and quickly got up and approach her and said.

"How are you? Feeling a bit okay?" Takeru asking her.

"I'm fine," she replied to him. "Just a little sore since what happen today. Luckily the school nurse quickly phone my parents about all this."

"You need to be careful of messing with him," he said to her. "The last time when he got into trouble, he's somehow assaulted a teacher in unknown reason."

"That's was in the past, Takeru," Hikari said to him, while gently place more ice-cold pack on her left face and feel a small sudden cold on her. "That guy is nothing more than a jerk if you ask me. Besides, he shouldn't done to Iori from what he said to him. Besides, Iori has only told us since the outbreak is done. I don't know why; he keep doing it?"

"Beat me," he admit to him. "Anyway, we should get going. Mind do I take you home?"

"Sure, I won't mind at all," Hikari accept Takeru's word. "Did you pick my stuff inside my bag?"

"Everything in here," he replied to her, and show her Hikari's bag in leather brown colour. "Including some work when Pro. Taiki give it to us, since we miss quite a lot of lesson for the time being and I ask to keep the book that something that's well captivities me and he said yes, for the time being."

"Right on," Hikari said to him, when both teens are now starting to walk and heading toward the main entrance from school and walking out from it, when the pair of them beginning to walk home in different location in the same city.

Once they'd already done heading out from the school, when Daisuke stop by and quickly ask her, "Hikari?"

Takeru and Hikari look at him and see that Daisuke is waiting for her for not sure how long he's been standing. From their own guess that Daisuke has been waiting since after all students gathering their personal belonging since all brave hero stop those meddling Digimon.

"Are you okay?" he ask her to make sure that she is okay.

"I'm fine, Daisuke," Hikari replied to him. "Thanks for asking."

"I can't believe that guys have somehow hit you without knowing why since he was going to do Inoi," Daisuke said in slight total shock since what happen today. "I don't know why he keep target few students. Except one he did punch a teacher in matter of speaking – yet, he shouldn't slap a girl! Its not right at all! I mean, I shouldn't stop him when another member from the teams who quickly inform commander about all this."

"None of this, is isn't your fault Daisuke," Hikari told him, when she sigh out from her mouth and roll her eyes as well at the same time. "This kid got some bed reputation since what happen that last time. Besides, none of this is not your fault, okay? It just some kid – well – you know the same bully kid who did before. Besides, I am fine before you said anything to you."

"Well, since I was ask you to make sure that you are okay," Daisuke said to her in less concern from her. "How about I can take your home and make report on your parents about all this?"

"The school nurse already rang my mum about all this," Hikari replied to him. "And yet, Takeru here is kindly to take me home, after all, he was there for the time being, when he try to save Iori."

"Well, I did try to stop before he will do something reckless for the time being," said Takeru. Knowing he was there in the emergency shelter since after a Digimon threat is no more when Iori did said to them when a bully have somehow overheard his conversation to them, before he will make a beat down on Inori, but he is already hit hard on Hikari's face in general record. "But you could give Miyako about all this, knowing she is a master of distraction for all I know about it."

"Oh yeah," Hikari remember correctly from her long-forgotten memory that Miyako is very good for making a distraction one or two thing. "I'd almost forget about that."

"Tell me about it," Daisuke mumbling out in less grumbling word in slight of jealous.

"What did you say?" Hikari confuse out from what Daisuke said.

"Oh nothing, just something from what I said about – I don't know something from what I said that make irritating," Daisuke quickly come with an excuse word and almost make a lie in front of her for time being.

"Okay," Hikari's voice is less uncomfortable the way Daisuke said. "Anyway, Takeru here is going to take me home, since I went to the school nurse for the time being."

"Yeah right," Daisuke mumbling out with a sinister less grouchy when he quickly shaken his head without getting cocky from his own mislead. "Oh, I see what you mean, right," he nervous laugh out, when Hikari is not total impressive on him. "Anyway, I am just checking that you okay for the time being. Yet I am glad that you okay in short term notice. Anyway, I'm heading back toward the command centre that captain need it me in general reason that he want me to finish my work progress. And Hikari let me know that if you want me, okay? So that I can easily take down that bully for what he did to you."

"I'll be fine," Hikari said to him. "Besides, you need to make a move before your captain realise that you had been gone for quite a while."

"Oh – right," Daisuke quickly understood from what Hikari said. "So um . . . see you later in morning, okay and remember bring your ID okay," he reminder to them. "It is very important, do you understand from what I'm say, okay?"

"We know, we know," Takeru understand from what Daisuke said, bring your ID with you at all cost. Knowing it is very important to all student to bring with you. Knowing this is an on-going war session between human and Digimon for over 10 years since. "God, why do you always keep remainder to us about all? We know what we need to bring, okay, Daisuke?"

"Yeah, yeah," said Daisuke. Yet he couldn't care less from Takeru excusive, knowing he got a small grudge on him. "Anyway, best be going to see that you okay in one piece. So that tomorrow, so that I will check on your ID."

"And making sure that you accept Takeru in, okay?" Hikari quickly said to him. "Okay?"

"Yes-yes-yes, I will," Daisuke quickly make a solemn promise to Hikari from what she said. "Anyway, see you later. Bye." Daisuke quickly make his move, while Takeru and Hikari watching him, walking toward a different direction.

"Man, I don't know what got into him," Hikari said.

"Beat me," Takeru admit and agree to her. "Anyway, let's get going so that your mum will expect you shortly."

"Yeah, I'd suppose so," Hikari agree on him. When the pair of them continually walking since they'd already got out from school since what happen today was totally unexpected when they'd learn that few Digimon have already begin their attack against home, since what happened long ago since they were little when two Digimon begin their attack on this world and cause a major damage to it. Yet every country around the world have decide to declare war against those Digimon for the past over 10 years since.

Takeru is still escorting Hikari toward her home, yet he know where she's live. In fact, he been there since he was little when both of them usually have a play date, when their older brothers playing game. That's why he know her for very long time since then. Until Daisuke come along and ask to her to be her friend. He don't mind having him as a friend to Hikari, yet they go older, things are getting little to complicated since what happened when Daisuke is becoming a less jealous to see that Takeru is getting hang around with her, when he suddenly engage him with a fight in different school in general reason. When a teacher from school quickly rushing out from the school playground and stop this fighting, when Takeru got serve bleed on his nose and serve black eyes as well.

That was in the past since what happened. Yet Daisuke have decide to attend to DATS camp to learn more how to fight against Digimon. Still, he got jealously problem for the time being. Knowing Daisuke always wanted Hikari for the time being. That's sometime Hikari is getting really annoy for the time being.

After more than 10 minutes, they'd finally arrive toward Hikari's apartment, when both of them at the main front door, when Hikari said to him, "Well, we're here. Thanks for helping to escort me back home, Takeru. You are truly a gentleman in matter of speaking."

Takeru almost laugh to him. "Well, most likely since other girls think I am the cutest of them all."

"Oh really?" Hikari said to him with a little tease to him with a simple smirking face on him.

"What?" Takeru confuse out. "What did I say?"

"Oh nothing," she lied to him, with a simple giggle on him. "Besides, at least we are safe for the time being. Luckily for us, any Digimon would invade this neighbourhood would be a major damage from here and the rest of the people as well."

"Right," Takeru agree on her. When a door is now open when Hikari's mother is standing on the other side from the building.

"Oh, Hikari," Yuuko Yagami quickly hug her daughter that Hikari's mum does have excellent resemble to her with same eyes colour and her hair. "I'm glad you are safe from harm ways."

"Oh mum," Hikari said to her, when she hug her back as well.

"Oh, your face," Yuuko look at her daughter face and see some ice pack on her, when she's already let go her sudden hug. "Oh, my poor girl. That boy again from school was picking something up from what he shouldn't done including what he shouldn't done to you as well. Oh, my poor little girl."

"Mum, I'm fine. Really," Hikari said to her. "And yet, I am fine from what you are okay say."

"I was worry, like all mum are worry about their kids," Yuuko said. "Good thing, you went to the emergency shelter with the rest of the students to make sure that you are safe since we got report from one of the DATS. But I am glad that you are okay."

"We're okay, Mrs Yagami," Takeru said to her. "Everyone is safe in school when an alarm quickly inform us that Digimon are making their move when our teacher quickly escorted us toward the emergency shelter at the back of the school to make sure that Digimon won't find for us."

"You bet they don't," Yuuko said to him. "And yet, thank you for helping Hikari home for me. Thank you so much Takeru."

"You're welcome," Takeru smile to her.

"Oh by the way," Yuuko quickly said to her daughter that she's starting to remember now, when she look at her daughter. "We receive a letter today that you brother is coming home."

"Really?" Hikari's voice is sudden turn into full excitement that she didn't know when she grasp out. "When?"

"This Saturday," Yuuko replied to her.

"Oh, this is fantastic!" she cried out. "My big brother is coming home! How awesome is that, Takeru?"

"It's great to see your brother again," said Takeru. "I haven't see him for a while since."

That part is true that Takeru mainly know Hikari's brother Taichi is an official member of DATS squads. Yet the last time he saw him when he was 8 years old, when he remember correctly that he was there in the nation park, when he make a watchful lookout including his own brother as well, until another siren pick up when another Digimon close by when all people are taking the emergency shelter to make sure that the area is cost secure. That was the last thing he remember from him. He was wondering to know how Taichi is doing this time. Hoping he did more and more training since and learn more about Digimon and learn how to kill. Which he didn't like killing and seeing Digimon got destroy one or two including Hikari as well.

Besides, seeing Hikari's brother once again is like a brother and sister reunion. Still he was wonder to know if his own brother coming back from the DATS camp. After all he haven't see him for a very long time since he join with DATS.

"Oh yeah," Yuuko said. "You haven't see him for a very long time since what happened in the past. In fact, I distinctive remember that your brother, Yamato, right? That he too is attending the same camp like Taichi, right?"

"Well, yeah," Takeru confirm to her. "My big brother is also attending the same camp like your son from what I'd remember years ago since few Digimon are making a breaking through, until he's somehow join that camping in some partially reason why he's doing it in unknown reason."

"Maybe that he decide to protect his family," Yuuko answer out from her own educational guessing. "In fact, many kids who agree to join DATS across around the world so that they'd too want to stop Digimon. And yet, I remember correctly that Taichi saying that the DATS are advance elite troops like a professional squad from what I remember when he wrote down in letter since he told me about it."

"I think it is," said Takeru. "My brother also wrote down a letter as well, that he told me everything about advance elite troops from what he said as well."

"Well, I'm sure that your brother will come back and explain what happen from his own training session," said Yuuko, with her sensible smile to him. "In fact, why don't come around to our place this weekend so that you can pay a visit to him, if you don't mind?"

"That would be great, I love to see him again," Takeru accept Mrs Yagami invention. "If that alright to Hikari."

"I'm sure my brother will recognise you. Knowing you haven't see him for six years," Hikari replied. And yet she is correct that both of them haven't seen Taichi for seven years since he join DATS since he was 11 years old where he sign up for the task. When Takeru nod to her.

"Well, anyway. I'll best be going that my mum is worry me since there is an emergency since what happen today," Takeru said to them in his own humble excuse. "Anyway, here is your bag Hikari."

"Oh right, thank you."

Takeru give her bag back to her. Knowing he ask her to carry it. "You're welcome. Anyway, see you tomorrow Hikari and of course Mrs. Yagami," he make a humble bow to her and she too did the same as well. "Goodbye," he make his move in direction where he came from the flat door.

"Bye Takeru," Hikari said goodbye to him when she wave to him and also Takeru wave to her back as well.

Once Takeru make his move when Hikari's mother Yuuko Yagami look at her daughter said to her with a smile. "You know dear. Since you two know each other for quite a while. Maybe one day in a mere future that you and Takeru should get married in couple years ahead."

Hikari almost scream out from what her mother said to her, which it was complete out of order the way she said to her. "Mum! Would you please for telling me that Takeru and me are getting married! We know each other for very long time since we were little! How could you?"

Yuuko laugh out with a slight giggle on her. "Oh," she smirk at her. "You and him are very close since you were little including him, hmm?"

"Mum stop it would ya?" she whine out to her. Knowing she is a teenager and closer toward her adolescent like all teenagers did. While Susumu laugh out to her while she keep using her own smirking feature on her.

Yet unknown to them that Takeru when he use a left, when he's have somehow made a sneeze in unknown reason in sudden confuse to him, that he's could have sworn that both of them are talking to them in mystery reason. But who, from what they'd say to him? When Takeru keep using the left, when the left making a pinging sound and walk out from it and entering toward the main exist from the flat department, so that Takeru is now heading back home to reunite his mum.

* * *

After more than 10 minutes that Takeru have finally return home in different borrow flat apartment, after he escort Hikari's home. His apartment is where Miyako and Iori live there. Except they'd live in different floors. Once Takeru got out from the main lift and heading toward his apartment when he open his small gate and close it when he approach, when he open his school bag. When suddenly his front door quickly open when a woman who quickly emerge out when he was surprise to see her when he said,

"Mum!"

He surprise to see his own mum, Natsuko Takaishi the mother of her boys. One of them who happen to be Yamato and the other is her youngest of the boys Takeru. She got her son hair and her eyes, except that her blond hair is slowly turn pale. She's also wear dark cherry top with brown jean when she's revealed to her son.

"Oh Takeru," Natsuko said to him. "I'm beginning to worry on you since the alarm make us alert that Digimon is about to approach their move. But I was so worry that you make it out alive and well since I got report that you went to the emergency shelter to safety. Oh, thanks the god for protect you!"

"Oh, mum," Takeru know that his mum can be little bit worry one or two thing since what happened years ago when his brother was there for the time being in the nation park when alarm trigger off that Digimon is making their move now. "You know I am perfectly safe for the time being. Besides, I am fine from what you are going to say."

"Well I am glad you perfectly alright," said Natsuko after she let got from a sudden quick hug attack.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Takeru asking her. "I thought you are continually stay at your job?"

"I did," Natsuko replied to him. "Yet, my boss told me to go early and finish my new report since what happening today. And yet I was completely worry about you and by the way, where were you since you coming home late in this time for today, huh?"

"Well, I had to Hikari's home when one of the local student slap since after the war effort is stop," Takeru replied without hiding from his own feeling.

"What?" Natsuko cried out from what her son said. "Hikari got smack? How is she? Is she alright?"

"She's fine," he answer out. "The school nurse give her some ice pack to smooth the pain on her face."

"Thanks goodness," Natsuko can relief now. Knowing that her son is okay including his lifetime friends as well that she's only Hikari for a very long time since Takeru was little. "I'm glad that you and Hikari are safe. Also, guess what?"

"What do mean?" Takeru is not sure from what his mum on about, when Natsuko escort him inside their apartment.

Takeru already close the door since they got in when he follow his mum toward the kitchen when he approach and see an envelope was already open when Natsuko hold a piece of paper on her hand. While Takeru is still confuse to know what is going on here.

"Mum? What's going on?"

"Here, look," she show him a paper when Takeru look at him, when his expression is beginning to change that he couldn't believe his own eyes.

"No way?"

"Indeed," Natsuko respond to him. "Your brother Yamato is coming back."

"Mum, this is an excited news!" Takeru exclaimed out from his own sudden reaction. "I haven't see him for a while since he join DATS. It's been like 6 years since I last him! Did you ring dad about all this?"

"I did," Natsuko replied. "He so relief and happy to see that Yamato is coming home since he keep working at the local TV station to keep the local channel going. Yet he finally feel the joy from him that his son is coming home."

"Man, it's almost like when Hikari got a report from her mum that Taichi is coming back," said Takeru.

"Wait? Taichi is coming back as well?" Natsuko exclaimed out to her son. "Wow! She must be very happy to see him again. I wonder what they'd doing in camp since they taught him everything about Digimon and how to fight and protect their home."

"Well, we'll see," Takeru said to her. "It said here that he's coming back at Saturday. Hey, just like Hikari's brother Taichi is also coming back this Saturday."

"Really?" Natsuko is very happy that Hikari's brother is coming home as well. "Wow this day is getting more and more exciting since we got the same letter. Tell you what? I'll phone Mrs Yagami and tell that we can arrange together at her place. How that's sound of it?"

"I think it's perfect, mum," Takeru agree on her thought.

"Then it's settle then," Natsuko make an official agree. "I'll phone her to let her know about it so that she's agree as well and I will inform your father about all this so that he agree as well."

Takeru smile out knowing he is very happy to see his big brother again, knowing he haven't see him for a while for the past 6 years since he join DATS camp. Until after all these years that he is finally coming back home for reunion like a proper family. He was wonder that, what kind of training he's doing. Knowing he got tons of question that's need asking since he's coming back on this Saturday. And yet he is now very happy to see that Yamato is coming home.

* * *

Later at night after Takeru and his mum Natsuko is very happy that Yamato is coming home. Takeru is continually study on his own room with the light on, to learn more about Digimon myth and legend including one angel and fallen angel as well in his own room. He read every single pages about them about all these theories said that did Digimon have any holy event from what the expert said in every single words from what they'd spoken. Every hours he read to learn more about it. He use his laptop to research everything from what the expert said. Including famous expert who wrote down in several pages and books from video.

Luckily that the maker of the product is clever to install a safe protocol to make sure that no Digimon will never invade their home since he read a report from one of the local country in New Zealand when few Digimon have somehow access their laptop and somehow step forward without knowing. But that was years ago when the war is already started since then.

Every research to learn more about myth and legend about Digimon including any Digimon who appearance like an angel from what he knows about it since his mum told him when he was little when she explain to him and his brother that their grandfather who told her when she too was little as well. That angel are always watching to make if any human being were good or evil. What if from what his own theory that if any angel can be a Digimon? Its possible from what the expert said. He scroll of any information from his laptop, until he notice he saw a person name on a video name Anthony. A person who wrote down in theory about everything from what he know.

Before he press a video, he got out his headphone and connect to his laptop and place speaker on his ear, when he press the video.

The video is about more than 10 minutes and yet the languages from what he hear is English which he know that Anthony is from United Kingdom, home of Great Britain and Ireland. Lucky for him that he can speak flutily in English since he keep practice in English lesson and how to speak including, he can speak in French as well when his mum taught him how to speak since he was little. And yet he understand from what he said when he look at the person name Anthony.

Anthony who clearly in is mid-30 with short dark brown hair with brown and green mix eye colour and wear suit and tie in royal dark navy blue with white shirt underneath with shiny black shoe and the other person who happen to be a host of the show, who clearly in his early 50's with slight grey hair that he normally have strawberry blond hair and wear clear blue suit with white button-up shirt underneath like Anthony and shiny and classic shoes he wear today.

Takeru keep listening to them, so that he can understand from what they'd said.

"_Tell me Mr Dyer?"_ a host who said to him when both are ready sitting down in comfy red soft chair, when he look at him at the other side of the chair. _"In your book that in your general theory is know why there is a Digimon that look an angel is highly extraordinary from what we read about since Dante wrote down about ideal theory including Maria as well since they'd wrote down about facts and believe are similar to compare in Digimon idealise. Tell me what is more specific to compare on their religion from their general belief that Digimon does have an Angel Digimon? What can you believe that Digimon does have angel from your general believe?"_

"_Well the thing that we don't much about more and more Digimon since the war is still on-going," _Anthony replied to him in common understandable. _"That many people make their own theory about do Digimon have got any cult from their belief like we human do, that when our parents spoken to us about angel are watching that we prey so that they watching them for many years from their childhood dream. Yet do Digimon does have any angel that's relate from the bible? Well in time that yes, from my theory that Digimon does have Angel in stander belief because no one have never seen any angel-type form Digimon since many brave heroes fought against different verity of Digimon in forms and shapes."_

"_And-and you said that Angel Digimon are one of the oldest and rarest among in the Digital World from what you,"_ the host add on to him. "_Why do you believe that they are the oldest in the Digital World? Have you been in the Digital World? Or was it your own hoax to come up with your own solution?"_

"_It is not a hoax from what you said,"_ Anthony answer out to him. _"They are oldest among in the Digital World to protect their bound creator who happen to be god."_

"_But why they are the oldest in the Digital World?"_ the host asking him some question. _"We don't have enough evidence to prove they are the oldest and rarest to protect the Digital World from what the expert said that they'd always invisible from what no one haven't seen nor saw from what they'd look like. Some say that Angel Digimon do have two wings-"_

"_More than two wings,"_ he quickly said to him. That's something surprise on Takeru from his silent reaction, while hearing from him and the host.

"_What do mean, exactly?"_

"_They are more than two wings from what I'd know,"_ Anthony answer out to him.

"_And how did you know about all this?"_

"_It's happened years ago since the war is still continuation between us against the native Digimon,"_ he explain to him what happen in the past. _"It's happened at night that I can't remember which was it that I was completely tried from my general record. It was roughly about half 2 in the morning that something woken me without knowing why when I notice I saw a strange white object that's appear from nowhere. I thought it was one of prankster who making trick out of me or this strange UFO glowing light, which everything is taking about."_

"_Quite, quite," _Host agree from what he said as Anthony continually said to him. While Takeru keep listen from what he said.

"_But this is no ordinary light nor prank from what I look at it,"_ he said to him as a continually explain. _"This light who got a remote figure of a person who have remarkable feature from what I couldn't describe to myself and yet it does have more than two wings from what I said you before. But this figure give me an open hand and offer me from what I don't understand what it said."_

"_What kind of word from this angel speak to you?"_

"_More like high quality buzzing noise from what I remember,"_ he describe about this word. _"But it more like quality basic on Digi-noise from what they'd speak."_

"_It called Digi-code," _the host said to him.

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, it is,"_ he confirm to him.

"I'd see," Anthony understand from what he said when he quickly clear his throat for few second and re-continually to him. _"Anyway, this figure people who speak out to me with an open hand. I was curious but I somehow raise my right hand slowly toward a glowing hand that eyes have somehow got me a glimpse from what I have no idea why I reach toward out in unknown reason it like a child dream from what everyone is taking about. Until I touch my hand and then all but sudden I'd somehow entering in the Digital World."_

"_You're joking?"_ the host is now literacy surprise shock.

Including Takeru who's surprise from what this guy said that he's actually in the Digital World without knowing why nor how he manage to get in the Digital World, while Anthony continually said to him.

"_Indeed. I don't know nor why I somehow entering in the Digital World is highly beyond from what I look at it. This remarkable from what I said its actually an Angel but more like an Angel Digimon from that this angel said to me and show this place."_

"_Can you describe more about this place?"_

"_It's like an actual heaven with cloud that's base on our belief that angel are in the cloud with the heaven door with excellent golden door with remarkable design like nothing I have never seen before,"_ he replied and explain to him. "_They'd told me everything that they are the oldest and they were born first in the Digital World. I don't know how nor making anything from what I remember that I thought it was dream, but it wasn't or maybe it is that I still have no clue to how I end up in the Digital World in beyond me."_

"_Yeah, I take your words from it. So tell me what happen next?"_

"_The next thing I saw this three no four - or was it three that I can't remember in the past – anyway, this I saw these unknown figures from what I look at them. One of them who happen to be a woman who wear an emerald jade armour that look like a warrior. The second who look cute in pink and white with a face like a rabbit with long ears with two large ring wrap around it and the lastly that I saw is wear an armour in blue and silver with ten glorious wings and also it wear a mask with gold star at the centre and the fourth one – yes, now I'd remember there is a fourth who look like a famous actress from my general description with cute face with cat-like eyes and wearing a mask like a cat-like mask with different essential wings that's different compare from what I'd notice. I don't know the name of them except I do remember one name that's something trigger my memory."_

"_And which Angel Digimon does have a name?"_

"_Seraphimon,"_ he said out.

"Seraphimon?"

"Seraphimon," Takeru exclaimed out that he never heard this Digimon who goes by the name Seraphimon before. Yet every words from what he hear to him is very extraordinary like nothing he never seen before while Anthony continually said to him.

"_Yes, that's right Seraphimon,"_ Anthony confirm to him.

"_But it wasn't mention in your book from what you said,"_ the Host respond to him. _"How do you know the name of it?"_

"_To be honest, I haven't got a clue,"_ he admit to him. "_It must be my long forgotten trigger memory since I told you right now."_

"_I see,"_ the Host understand from what he said. "So tell me what happen next?"

"_I'm not sure,"_ he replied. When it confuse out to Takeru from what Anthony said to him.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I don't know,"_ he replied to him in calm and sensible voice. "_The next minutes I'd somehow in bed during the next day. I thought it was real or my creative dream like all children did to have excellent imagination dream. But all but sudden I don't remember what happen next in the follow and yet I'd somehow wrote down on my computer with everything from what I know about it, until today."_

"_My goodness,"_ he breathily said out to him. _"It like something trigger from your long-forgotten memory since you remember and knows things. So tell me, with that expert of knowledge including few others who knows about Angel Digimon in existence in the Digital World. We could capture and learn more about it."_

"_NO!"_ he shouted that something surprise to both Takeru and the host that surprisal that Anthony have somehow yell out to him. When he quickly reverted into his calm feature and quickly cough from his clear throat. _"I said no. Angel Digimon need to be neutral, so that they will not involve in a fight. I know few of them who secretly know about Angel Digimon that's base on myth and legend in the Digital World like Dante and Maria for example. They'd warm me for not messing nor attacking against them it will involve in the war effort. They want to bring peace like the others said. Leave them in peace."_

Takeru have no idea from what he said in the video that Angel Digimon need to be neutral in the Digital World. Yet this is getting confuse to him from what Anthony said that 'Angel Digimon need to be neutral, so that they will not involve in a fight.' But what doe it mean exactly? Clearly he have no idea why he said that. This information is getting concern to him and yet something about long-lost trigger memory from what Anthony said and including the others who knows about it as well. He mention two people are Dante and Maria but he mention few others that he is not entire sure what he mean exactly.

This video could led that Angel Digimon does existence in the Digital World. He could capture a photo and show it to them. Yet, everything from what Anthony is correct that Angel Digimon need to be neutral so that they won't get involve in a fight. This could be a will lend down to him, and yet quite interesting from what he said on video.

While he keep watching the video, when a knock from the door, when Takeru remove his speaker from his ear and look behind his shoulder when the door who happen to be his mum when she said to him.

"Takeru, I'd just a call from school," she said to him. "That they'd inform me that the school won't be open on Monday since what happen today so that you got an early off once more and they'd left some works for tomorrow on post so that you know what to do."

"Okay, mum," Takeru understood from what his mum said.

"And I phone Mrs Yagami that she's agree to host at her place," she add on to him. "So that we can make the preparation foods for them when they'd coming back."

"That's sound great," Takeru said. "Did you phone dad about all this?"

"I told him so that he will meet at Yagami's place," Natsuko respond to him. "He'll try to take some time off to see him, knowing he haven't see him for a while since he join in DATS squad long ago. Yet he'll be thrilled to see him again."

"I think he does," Takeru replied to her. Knowing his dad will be pleased to see his older son is coming home.

"Anyway, dinner is coming shortly," Natsuko said to him. "Make sure you switch off your laptop when you finish listening into it."

"Okay mum," Takeru understood and acknowledge her. When Natsuko leave him so that he will log off his laptop for the time being. "Great another school shut down for few days," he sarcastic to himself, "how unoriginally!"

What Takeru mean that ever since Digimon keep attacking several place across the world, the government make a strictive rules that all school and college will close for only few day once the secure is clear since many Digimon making appearance over and over again each time, when all children will remain in your school, once their school will send their work in so that they will continuation from home before their school will be re-open once more. He imagine that many kids are thrill that there is no school, but they got work to do in minus disappointment. But this is a law and strive rule since the war make an official declare that all children will attending home school for only few days, until the all clear is set.

Just before Takeru is about to switch off his laptop, when he notice something from his headphone speaker when the Host who said to him, when he put it back on while the host continually said to him.

"_. . . now before from what you said to me that you mention others,"_ he currently repeat himself to him. When he notice that Anthony is making a look at him, that something is not right. "_Who are the others? Can you give me more and more detail to know more about them?"_

"_The answer that I cannot tell,"_ he refuse to said to him. _"The others' memory is remain hidden and forgotten since we didn't know each other since we arrive in the Digital World."_

Takeru notice that his voice is somehow different since he watch the video. What is going on with Anthony? He's seen to be a different person from what he look at him, while he keep listening to him.

"_What do you mean exactly? After all, you are the who wrote down this incredible stuff about Angel Digimon are among the highest and rarest in the Digital World. So please tell me, more about it?"_

"_Secret from what I said, is very classified that I'd refuse to say,"_ he denied to him and refuse his question and answering. _"The others will remember their long forgotten. Like I said they want to be neutral and leave them in peace. If they do read that book that something trigger their long memory from their long study. Their memory will get triggers."_

Everything from what Anthony said in the video about if people such as child, teen or adult who read about the chapter book will somehow re-trigger their long forgotten memory. Could Takeru have somehow trigger the memory when he notice one page from the book about Myth and Legend in the Digital World including Angel Digimon as well since he read about it in school? It's possible, but he don't have clue nor evidence since he keep looking at it from the word that Dante from Italy including Anthony from England as well.

What if -? No, he could be it from what Takeru think about it. Knowing he never met nor seen any Digimon in his own life, except he'd only saw in book and picture when many people capture few Digimon who clearly a Rookies-type in different shapes and forms since they were held captives in unknown facility so that the scientist will do awful experiment on them. Yet it was a rumour from what everyone is talking about it. Yet there is no sheer proof is to know what happen to them. It's beyond to anyone to know what's going on.

Until he hear his voice once more.

"_. . . the memory from them from those who read that part will make trigger from their long and forgotten. I can't tell who nor who the person is. They will discover on their own. And I decide to had enough for now, because I'd may accidently said something to the viewer or the people of the government who watching this."_

"_No wait hold on-"_ a host who try to recommend to have him back. _"You did say why you understand between Angel Digimon and the related in different religion like Christian, Jewish or even Catholic as well and also Islam as well. So please is Angel Digimon are equal to compare from them?"_

"_The answer are very differential from what you said to me,"_ he said to him un understandable. _"Angel from what we believe in our humble pray is totally different to compare Angel Digimon from what I'd saw in the Digital World. But I don't have any evidence nor proof to confirm that's both of them are the same or not our religion angel or digital angel from what I generally knows about it. But I have to leave right now, because I got something else to do. I'm sorry about all this because I am little impatient about all this because I don't want any more detail about all this. I'm sorry about all this."_

"_It's okay from what you said to me. That I'd understand you want to do something else do to, its fine by me,"_ a host understand from what he said to him. _"Well then, since you coming around here to explain what happen and your backstory to know what happen. Maybe in some other time so that we can re-continuation where we left off or you decide to sit this one out?"_

Anthony is taking a small moment of thought until he said to him. "_We'll re-continuation where we left off for a moment, is that alright to you?"_

"_Not at all,"_ the host agree on him. _"Anyway, thank you for coming here Mr. Dyer so that we can re-continuation what remain from what you are going to say. And I'd understand you got something else to do from what you have said. So right now, we around applause to Mr Dyer, if you please. . ."_

Takeru quickly press on the video that something is not right on Mr Dyer actual behaviour. Its like he was taking in calm and understandable reason and yet he's somehow change without knowing why. Yet he believe that he's gone mental in general reason. Or something else he's not total sure to know what happen in that video. Of course, this video is 2 year old and see dozen of comments down below that's not sure from what they'd said and the viewing figure are well over 12M along with thumb-up and thumb-down got some good and bad between balancing issue. But from what Anthony said about re-trigger their long forgotten memory. What does it mean exactly? He's not sure why about few of them who does about the Angel Digimon and what it is the nature that Angel Digimon need to be neutral?

He have so many questions that he need to be sure. Right now, he need something to eat before he got some work to. He switch off the website and log off his laptop for general record, when he walk out to his room, so that he and mum are now having their dinner.

Yet unknown to him, outside at the top of the building that's someone is looking at the main window without getting caught from the personal military to know that there is another Digimon who watching him for too long. The question is, who is that looker? And why it standing further away from Takeru's apartment. The answer will soon be revealed when the time is come.

* * *

Its Saturday and today is that Yamato and Taichi are coming home to see their family. Yagami, Takaishi and also another member of the family who happen to be Natsuko ex-husband Hiroaki Ishida who appear to be in his mid-30 or 40s got brown hair and black eyes on him. He also wearing his brown suit with white shirt underneath with blue tie and black shoes. Natsuko and Yuuko are wearing their suit that Natsuko is wearing dark cherry red with white shirt as well and as for Yuuko, she's wearing her baby yellow with white shirt underneath as well, when they'd prepare some foods and drinks for them.

And they bought some few people who also attending as well are Mr and Mrs Inoue and Mrs Hida and Mr Hida who happen to be Iori's grandfather.

Takeru is wearing royal dark blue suit with white shirt underneath with black tie and black shoes and for Hikari, she's wearing her light pink suit that's compare on her mum with same white shirt as well. They'd already invited Miyako and Iori and they'd bought their parents to come around as well that they'd done mind to see them, when they'd too is helping to prepare several foods to make sure they are ready.

Yuuko's husband Susumu is heading out to get those boys. Yet he too is very happy to see his son Taichi that he haven't see him for 6 years since he join DATS including his trusted-friend Yamato as well. While everyone at Yagami's place is prepare some foods and drinks as for Natsuko's ex-husband that he's outside is having some smoke to settle some nervous down.

Takeru along with his friends Hikari, Miyako and Iori are in the main bed room who used to be Taichi's old room including Hikari as well that's both of them are usually share a one room before everything is complete change since Taichi join DATS Squad. Yet all of them are having an excellent conversation when Miyako said to Hikari.

"So Hikari?" she said to her that she's wearing same style to compare Hikari in magnolia colour. "Any idea what kind of training that your brother did?"

"I'm not sure," she replied to her. "We'll have to see when he come around so that he will tell you everything as well."

"Good point," Miyako agree with her. "I wonder that Taichi got some cool muscle on him."

"Hey!" Hikari whine out to her about insulted his brother personality.

"Sorry," she quickly apologise to her. "You know how much I love to see any boy with good strong muscle from their long training."

Hikari is taking a small thought for a moment. "You know what? So I am."

Until both girls almost laugh out to each other, while Takeru and Iori looking at each other in slight embarrassing from what the girls said about good quality and how strong.

"This is getting awkward," said Iori who's wearing traditional beige suit with white shirt underneath with purple tie on him.

"Tell me about it," agree from what Takeru said.

"Anyway," Iori said to him, "thanks for inventing us to see your older brother for coming back home. He must be very exhausted for all his training."

"Properly," Takeru replied to him. "In fact, I haven't seen him for 6 years nor write down a letter since he wrote about one or two letters to tell me, my mum and my dad that he's fine. I can't remember what kind of training they'd put though. But he must have some experience to deal with hard manner to survive against the outcome."

"Yeah, I know."

Takeru look at him and see Iori expression feature in sudden gloom and depression. Knowing Iori hate seeing Digimon getting killed or seeing any human got killed as well. It was on the news long ago that several brave men and woman fought bravery against that few of them didn't make it back alive, so that all human across different nation are taking a moment of silent and remembering the loss of those brave soldiers who lose their life against those Digimon.

"Look, Iori," Takeru said to him, when Inoi look at him. "I know you don't like seeing Digimon get data. In fact, I'd too didn't like it as well."

"What? You too?" he surprise to him.

"Yeah," he confirm to him, when he explain to him. "You see when I was little. I don't like fighting including seeing one person or the another. I remember one time when those groups of people. I can't remember how they were, when I was little, until my brother step along well, he got few bruise on him and a slight blood on his nose and one single tooth lose as well."

"Sound like he got pretty bad since he take down those groups of people," said Iori.

"Well, he is my brother, knowing he's always protecting me since before he enrol in DATS," Takeru said to him. "But you don't want to question about combat and everything. You can ask him something that's not non-fighting type."

"You got it," Iori quickly agree with him. While both girls are keep continually talking about those strong muscle thus making Takeru and Iori are not uncomfortable about all this and a small jealous take place to believe that the girl would that both of them are not in DATS. But who can blame them? After all the DATS was announce years ago since the war was official declare since what happened in mid-90s when two Digimon appear from nowhere and cause some major damage long ago.

* * *

Natusko along with Yuuko and Miyako and Inoi's parents are also coming around as well, that they'd want to see two brave heroes are coming home. Miyako's father Mr. Inoue who own a small mini-ai shop with brown hair and small beard and wearing glasses and also he too is wearing a suit for honour in royal dark blue with white shirt and black tie, so that he want to see two brave DATS boys have decide to come home. He along with his wife Mrs Inoue who got excellent resemble to compare on her daughter with same eyes colour and also her was slight dark yet she's could have her hair colour and she's too is wearing glasses. It's have run in the family that Inoue's family are wearing glasses so that they can see thing clearly.

They were thrilled for tagging along. They could bring Miyako's brother and sisters. But they'd decide to keep the shop open so that they will look after the family business. But Miyako's older sister Chinzuru and Momoe could come to see how strong those boys were, but they'd work to do to look after the family shop which it was very disappointed to them. Knowing they wanted to see strong boys and their strong muscle on them. But they'll be very jealous that Miyako get all the fun but they will ask her to see if those two got some muscle on them.

Cody's mother and his grandfather are also attending to Yagami's apartment. Cody's mother Mrs Hida is wearing the same suit to compare Natsuko and Yuuko. Cody's grandfather Chikara however is wearing very traditional custom unlike to compare from them, but he's decide to wear a traditional family custom rather than suit and tie. They'd do mind to wear a very traditional custom, after all they are friends of their own children so that they are here to see two elder boys are coming home.

The mother of the boys are very thrilled to see their baby again. Knowing they haven't see them for 6 years and yet they are now back once more.

"I'm so proud that's both of your sons fought hard on serve camp in DATS," Mrs Inoue said to them. "You must be very proud that your sons fought hard and well."

Mrs Yagami almost laugh out. "Why thank you."

"To be honest, I was little worry on Yamato that he decide to went that camping," Natsuko admit from her own excuse. "All mother are worry on their children."

"Indeed," the mother of the children agree on her. Knowing there are very worry on them. While Mr. Inoue and Chikara looking at each other. Clearly that father are deep worry on their children as well, so that both mother and father are concern and worry on them.

"Anyway the food is now well prepare," Mrs Inoue add on. "Including drinks as well, knowing those two boys are really thirsty about all this."

"Ditto," Mrs Yagami agree on her.

"Good things that my others daughters didn't turn up knowing they'd got some family traditional to look after the shop," Mr Inoue said. "Otherwise they will – well, you know when they make a sudden reaction to all boys from DATS got something special."

"I know what you mean," Natsuko said to him. Knowing that Mr and Mrs Inoue got three daughter and one son. "But I don't mind bring Miyako comes along. After all she was there to get mere second to stop that bully for threating behaviour before he doing something worst to Iori."

"Well, yes, she told me what happen in school since they went to the emergency shelter when that kid who make a rude excuse on him," said Inoue. "And I was told that Hikari got hit. That kid need self respect."

"Agree," Yuuko agree. "If Taichi were here and protecting her in school before in sudden threat. He'll send that kid in valuable lesson including for messing with Iori."

"That bully from school shouldn't mess with other children from their own words in their own excuse," said Chikara, after he's taking a sip from his special juice with him. "My grandson was about to get a beat. But thanks to your daughter brave effort to stop him for a distraction and my deeply sincere on your daughter Mrs Yagami for getting beat and of course for thanking for you daughter of course," he look at the Inoue's family with a helpful smile to them.

"Why thank you for your hospitality," Yuuko accept his kind words. "My daughter is now fine, when Takeru escort her home. I wonder that both of them will make a good couple."

"Now, now, Yuuko," Natsuko said to her in playful expression. "You know what happen they will hear about it since they'd known each other since they were young in their time."

"True, true," Yuuko said.

"I have no idea what's going on between the two of you," said Mrs Inoue. The way she's look at them. "Yet it is something to a lover quarrel between your children."

"You could say that," Yuuko said to her.

"I see," Mrs Inoue understand the solution from that she look at them, when she's adjust her glasses that she's understand the lover quarrel between two children. Just like when she look at her daughter admiring that boy name Ken who's already attending in DATS squads couple years ago.

"Woman," Chikara mumbling out without anyone hearing this, while taking another sip. When he notice he saw Natsuko ex-husband Mr Ishida who goes by the name Hiroaki, yet, he remember correctly that Natsuko did got married in the past when both of them got two boys, Yamato and Takeru. He can't figure out what happen in the past. Yet he know that Mr Ishida is come around to see his son Yamato Ishida. But he wondering what he's doing when he walk approach towards.

Mr Ishida is standing outside with his personal cigarette, knowing he is a smoker. Yet he heard every conversation on them about that his youngest Takeru about to get married with Hikari. Sure he won't mind for having a daughter-in-law in sometime in a mere future. But he's more important to see his oldest son is coming home. He'll be thrilled and smile to see him as a reunion. Once he look outside the main flat when Cody's grandfather approach the flat balcony.

"I see that you decide to get some fresh air and smoking is not very good for you," Chikara said to him.

"To be honest, it help me when I got stress out since I got work in the local TV station," Hiroaki admit to him. "But I'd usually smoke in different occasion."

"Very wise, but very unhealthy to your body," said Chikara.

"I know the solution," Hiroaki understand from what Chikara said. "Besides, I am more happy to see my son is coming home, knowing I haven't see him for 6 years."

"That was a very long time," Chikara is starting to impressive from what Mr Ishida said. "You seem very lucky to see him again."

"Indeed I am," Hiroaki replied. "Ever since we human declare war against those monsters who called themselves Digimon for the past 10 years since. Do we agree that we're taking part against them?"

"It not by choice," Chikara said when he take another sip from is special fruit juice, "the government nation across the world have seen everything since what happened 10 years ago in this country. Many people were afraid and shock to see what happened when those two giant monsters attacking against each other, until everything went somehow vanish since what happened from the local said years ago. And now this."

"I'll take your words from it," Hiroaki agree from what he said. When Chikara nod to him and take another sip from his drink.

Everything from what they said about war between human and Digimon was indeed confirm since what happened 10 years ago, right in the middle of the town in Highton View Terrace in Japan when those Digimon was indeed the first who invade until they fought each other until the bitter end when every nation across the world have decide to declare war against them. Until many Digimon show up in different county and cause serval damage from many building and almost destroyed their famous city landmarks since what happened.

Since then, the government agree to make a special camp called DATS to allow any group of ages who would join it so that they will be combat against those Digimon in the name of peace. In facts over 9,000 of them are already join it and yet many of them have suffer from many rigorous training sessions and learn every bio-detail on Digimon facts and their evolution skills like how small turn into big without knowing. There are so many question and answering that's need to be discover hoping they will find the answer from what they seek.

Another both men are standing outside from the main balcony, when Yuuko approach them when she quickly clear her throat when both of them look at her.

"Sorry about all this, that I just let you know that my husband phone me that they got the boys," she respond to them. "They were waiting outside the main bus stop for 20 minutes when he saw them when he pick them up. So that they will arrive here shortly."

"Oh, how wonderful," Chikara is delight to hear it from her. "Is that exciting to see your son, Mr Ishida."

Hiroaki smile out after he another smoke from his cigarette. "Indeed I am," he let go his cigarette and place it on the floor and step on it. "After all, I am delight to see my older son is coming home."

"So am I," Yuuko agree with him, that she's too is very happy to see her son Taichi is coming back knowing she haven't see him for 6 years since. "And you need to clean that since you step on it."

Chikara laugh out mix with his own wheezing sound, that Hiroaki have step in his own cigarette, when he stare at him for momentarily and also Yuuko is also joining in as well, knowing today is well earn excitement so that both family son are now coming home.

"Fine," said Hiroaki. "Any tissue for this?"

"In the small table, when you see it," Yuuko said to him when she point toward a small wooden table with a small vase with flower on it, when Hiroaki step inside the building.

"I told him that smoking is not very good on him," he said, while taking another sip from his famous fruit juice.

"You're telling me," said Yuuko. When she's walk in, including Chikara as well. "Okay everyone," everyone from the building look at her, "as you know today is a special day that two boys are going home since they'd been though so hard in DATS squad camping for the past 6 years. Yet I want to say thanking you for coming along, since our kids know them for quite a while since in different school term rating and different class attending as well. Anyway, once the boys are coming here to see us, so that I understand that you got lots of question from every training session they'd being though. But don't go easy on them, knowing they'd work so hard in training camp, yet they do need some rest since they'd been though. So for now, we will wait for them, to make sure they get in no time," she's smile out to them, "okay?"

Everyone agree that they will have wait for them for coming back. Once her husband is making a secret text message for her to let them know that they are coming.

Its now 5 minutes when everyone is still talking in their conversation yet someone of them were little bit nervous to see Taichi and Yamato including both mothers on the boys as well, so that they will thrilled to see them again, knowing it has been a very long time since. Once they'd keep on talking when suddenly Yuuko hear a text message on her mobile phone, when she look at it and see a replied from her husband, when she quickly said,

"They're here! Place it everyone! Quickly hide!"

All of them is doing what she's told that few of them were hid behind a sofa and some were hiding in a small kitchen that's connecting to it. Once they are now hiding, they'd heard something that's coming from outside the main front door when the door is now opening and they three people are talking to each other. Hoping its them. Once they'd hearing voice and hear footstep is approaching toward the main living room and one of them said.

"Huh? Why is everybody?"

"Beat me," the second respond.

Until-

"Surprise!"

As they shout out and see two older boys who's standing near toward the main living room. One of them who got brown hair like in well kempt and neater and brown eyes and the other boy who got same hair colour and eyes colour to compare on his mother. Both of them are Taichi Yagami and Yamato Ishida and both of them are wearing their DATS uniform on them.

Taichi and Yamato are both exact the same age, that they were born in a same years. Until at the age of 11 that's both of them have decide to attending to do DATS squad for the past 6 years and now they'd decide to come back home like for real now to them. They're both surprise that everyone is threw down a party as a welcoming return party for them since they'd been though in DATS camping for very long time since.

"Welcome home, son," Yuuko said and quickly hug him.

"Aw mum," Taichi is almost beginning to blush for not making an embarrassing in front of them. "It good to see you again."

"You too, son," Natsuko did the same as well when she hug him as well.

"Hi mum," Yamato said to her.

"Good to see you, son," Hiroaki said to him.

"Hey dad," Yamato said to him.

"It's been a while," he add on.

"Indeed," Yamato confirm to him. Knowing it has been for the past 6 years since.

"My," Mrs Inoue adjust her glasses including her daughter as well when she look at them and seeing what they're wearing. "You two boys are wearing those DATS uniform. And yet they does look so cool to wearing them."

She is correct that Taichi and Yamato are both wearing their DATS squads uniform that Taichi is wearing orange and white and Yamato is wearing blue and white since they went there long ago. And worst them all, that both older brother got some serious small muscle showing-off that's well captives on them and secretly making their face blush without knowing.

"Well, it is cool," Taichi admitted to her without knowing of her awareness. "But yeah, thank."

"You're welcome," Mrs Inoue replied to him while continually adjust her glasses including her daughter as well.

"Are you forget something?" Hikari said. When Taichi look at his younger sister.

"Well, well, well," Taichi look at her in sudden impress on his little sister, who is not little anymore. "My sister have somehow grow up since the last time I saw you, aren't you my little sis?"

Kari laugh out but it was more than a single giggle. "Oh Tai."

"Hey Yamato," Takeru said to him.

"My, my, my," Yamato is doing the same thing as well. "My little brother is not so little after all. What happen to my cry-baby brother that's normally had?"

"Yamato!" Takeru exclaimed out to him yet unknown to him that Hikari is almost laughing out. That Yamato is telling the truth that Takeru is a cry-baby back then.

"Oh, just kidding," Yamato said knowing he's toying with him. "It good to see you again, my little brother and you does have your mother appearance."

"Really? Because I don't know about it."

Yamato does have a point from that Takeru does have his mother face knowing he got resemble from her. And Yamato however got some good resemble of his dad except he got his mother hair of course.

"Guess you need to learn more about family resemble since you didn't know about it, aren't you my little bro."

"Seriously," Takeru said to him.

"Anyway, it go to see you again, Takeru," Yamato quickly change the subject that he is very happy to see his little brother once again. "And did you manage to get a date with Hikari?"

"Uh . . . Date?"

"Oi! Easy there Yamato," Taichi said to him. "Let's not judge on any conclusive about all this."

"Gotcha," Yamato understand from what Taichi while their younger sibling are confuse and not sure from their older brother said. Yet they are very glad to see them again.

Behind them that Yuuko's husband who got clear resemble from his son with same hair and eyes colour is Susumu Yagami who bought Taichi and Yamato case with them when he said to them.

"Well, now quite a family reunion since I got here. I guess that your mum is very excited to see you again and of course she is well hyper to see you again."

"You're telling me," Taichi accept his father word and he is correct that Yuuko haven't see him for a long time including Natsuko as well who haven't see Yamato for a while as well.

"Anyway, since you two boys did come back here," Chikara said to them. "We got some nice food and drinks from your long distance and long and hard training. How about we can talk starting to us how did you go well in your training."

"And please don't see about killing Digimon," Iori add on as well.

"Okay, we promise we won't say anything about all this," Taichi agree on Iori.

"Agree," Yamato acknowledge him as well. So that both older boys are heading toward the main small living room when both of them begin their story about how they entering and how they fought minus the killing part and how fought honourable in rigorous training in close and serious combating skill in history of the Earth.

* * *

Anthony Dyer, who wrote down his famous book called. Is there an Angel Digimon? And it become most popular and key interesting in history since it launch years ago in 2003. In fact he haven't made another book for a while since he wrote down another book that he decide to make a science fiction novel that he admire so much so that he create another book called Galaxy War: The Warrior Standing which it become another successful blockbusting hit including another one called Galaxy War: The Rise of Dark Lord and finally Robots Protector of Disguise.

His book is pretty amazing to toward his fan, yet he haven't made another book for a very long time. He's sitting down his work desk in his work room in England in finest English custom design that's captivities on him. Since he's already famous writer and expert in world theory about Digimon since the war begin years ago. But there is something else he is not very happy since he got half of the pages on his personal computer, when he's focus on his third novel Galaxy War that many children love it including adults as well. But there is something wrong, very wrong to him.

He keep staring at his computer for over 2 hours in England since he done half of the chapters. Maybe he got a serious writer block in his head that he couldn't thinking straight or there's something else that he get it out inside his head since he remember that video long ago since he said to the Host of the main confidences who happen to be Mr Kennington.

Anthony did look back look at his video over and over again. Yet he is almost insane since he look at it before he done half of his new chapter when he said to himself or does he.

"This is not looking good old friend. If the people did something about what happened years ago, if any remain who knows about it must remain a secret."

He look at the main screen.

"Yes, yes. I know about the video is getting more and more comment from any view across the world. Yet I shouldn't said about the others including you. Which it was a mistake from my old memory."

Again he look at the main screen once when he sigh out from his mouth.

"You are properly right my friend. It was a terrible mistake for mislead. I know you and I are very good friend to me since I know you. But the others from what I said years that I didn't tell the name of them except I'd accidently mention Dante and Maria- Oh they'd okay since the government track them down. What a relief, since I thought what happened years ago when I said to them, which it was mistake. But still, I need to contact the others about all this. You know the others."

He look back at the main screen with his Microsoft words with so many texts on it.

"Huh? What hold on, one Digimon from your realm is now fled into our world. Who was it? Him? Guess he really miss him since he was protector guardian to him. I haven't see him for a while since. Wait – did you say that he want to be reunited with him? No this is not good at all. If he is in the real world to reunited with him then they will saw – well you know from their belief. Yes I will calm down because of my panicking reckless, thank you my old friend. I will inform the others about all this so that they will led me know. Oh and one thing before I will do. That the Resistance did a very good job to protect Digimon since I contact them or they contact me that I can't remember which one was it."

He look at the main computer screen.

"Of course, they did well to protect them as long they are well secure and look after them. Right now, I need to contact one person from Japan who knows about all this. Hoping she will get it so that she look after him, after all. She know him for very long time since they will little, yet his memory will not yet revealed since we first met in the Digital World."

He look at the screen again.

"Of course," he place his hand on the screen with a smile, "Lord Seraphimon."

Until then a hand place on Anthony's hand on the main screen that his special friend is always there with him. Always.

* * *

**Okay this is long and extend since I keep doing this. Yet I haven't Digimon fanfiction for a long time since then. Yet I will sort out my Digimon Hope become Wrath and Despair which it's going to be a while to clear my head straight on this mattering. **

**Also, I heard about Digimon original series got a reboot and its delay since what happen with COVID-19 and I saw the image of the latest information that ClavisAngemon and Raseilmon are going to be in the redo series for the first time in Digimon anime history series. And also SlashAngemon is now return since in Digimon Fusion. How incredible is going to be and what is the nature on Takeru and Hikari and I heard that Ophanimon in that image. If Ophanimon who turn out to be Tailmon/Gatomon in the redo Digimon series then the fans will be praised that Takari wishes finally come true. And also my baby Seraphimon is going to be there as well in latest leak footage.**

**Also in this chapter that my OC character knows something which he keep it as well secret for not telling anyone about all this. Yet who are the others who knows about Angel Digimon in the Digital World what is the nature of them in general speaking. Well, I can't tell you when the next chapter is going to be a while. And yet Takeru and Hikari are very happy to see and reunited their older bothers. **

**Anyway, the next one is going to be a while and please don't judge on my writing nor making a critic about it, okay. Look at my profile for better understanding. And also a word an advise about COVID-19: Stay at home; Protect NHS and save live during in lockdown measurement so stay at him and protect NHS and save life so that we will win against the coronavirus. So strong and be brave so that we will outlive. So be strong. See you next week when more chapter is on their way.**


End file.
